Hotel Transylvania 3: Monster Vacation (rewritten)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Mavis surprises Dracula with a family voyage on a luxury monster cruise ship. Meanwhile, Aggie and her team searched for a new lady friend for Dracula. Drac meets the mysterious ship captain Ericka, who he falls in love with. Now it's Mavis' turn, with Aggie's help, who dislikes Drac's new crush, to play the overprotective parent, keeping her father and Ericka apart.
1. Prologue

**Hi, readers. Before reading this story, I would like to inform you that this story is based on the movie, Hotel Transylvania 3, with additional characters, like my OCs, and other characters from different shows and movies (mainly calling them 'The Imaginary teams a.k.a. the I teams)(check my profile). And, instead of few months after the event of Hotel Transylvania 2, I decided to skip the time to 6 years later, because it was out of date of the events of my previous stories before the event of Hotel Transylvania 3.**

 **I was inspired by Gotham317 for making her own Hotel Transylvania stories that were also based on the original Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2\. So, I decided to make some additional scene in Hotel Transylvania 3 with music and entertainment.**

 **I do not own Hotel Transylvania or Sony Pictures Animation or any other characters from different shows and movies. OCs are mine.**

 **The OCs first appeared from my previous Hotel Transylvania stories (in order): Hotel Transylvania 2 1/2: The Fangs of Friendship, Hotel Transylvania series season 1: We are Family, Hotel Transylvania series season 2: Element of Family (unfinished), Short stories before Hotel Transylvania 3,and the other characters that don't belong to Hotel Transylvania are from my other stories (Mainly the crossover story: 'By the Power of Friendship')**

 **Enjoy reading. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

* * *

1897

The Transylvania Express barreled down the train tracks at top speed. Passenger dressed up for the journey. Riding a fine train like this one was a privilege. It was a beautiful day for travel.

The conductor walked down the aisle calling out the next stop, "Budapest... Budapest... Ze next stop, Budapest." He stopped as he approached five very strange-looking old ladies. They were all dressed in oversized overcoats and had their heads covered... so that the only shown skin that showed was their hands and faces.

"Budapest... Ze next stop, Budapest." The train conductor was used to odd-looking passengers. "Tickets, ladies?" he asked casually.

The women all handed over their tickets to get punched by the conductor.

"Here you go!" a high-pitched voice said. It was coming from a giant woman whose hand was blue and covered with stitches.

"Here's mine," said the next woman, whose hand was pale and had long nails.

"...and mine!" said another, whose hand was covered in fur.

"Mine too!" said the next, whose hand was stubby and covered in bandages.

"Here you go." said the last one, whose ticket came from an invisible hand. The conductor either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Eh... thank you, young... man!" said the woman with the pale skin and long nails.

The conductor didn't realize those weren't women at all. In fact, they weren't human. This was a group of Transylvania's finest monsters, known far and wide as the Drac Pack: Dracula plus his friends, Frank, Griffin, Murray, and Wayne. They were all disguised as Eastern European old ladies.

The conductor went back to punching tickets, and the monsters felt they could relax a little.

"Man, I hate wearing disguises. These heels are killing me," Murray said. His feet were crammed into tiny shoes.

"Hey, take it down a notch," Dracula warned. "We don't want to alarm the humans."

Too late. Frank had just noticed that a little boy was staring at them... and starting to whimper.

" _Pssst._ Drac?" Frank whispered.

"I'm about to _undt_ freak out!" the boy said in a German accent.

Drac acted quickly to hypnotize the boy to make him think he was a cat. "You're a nice kitty," he said, and the boy began to meow like a cat.

"I'm _undt_ kitty cat. Meow, meow," the boy said, and licked his hand as if it was a paw.

Suddenly, the doors in the back of the train burst open. Abraham Van Helsing, carrying an impressively large device, stepped in.

The passenger gasped.

The monsters turned around to see who made such a commotion.

Dracula sighed, "Oh no, not this clown again."

"Good evening, travelers! I am Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Yes! One of _the_ Van Helsings! For centuries, my family has protected humanity from the evils of monsters, so you can believe me when I tell you- There are monsters hiding amongst you!" His beady eyes scanned one of the passengers with a chicken, who clucked loudly. "But fear not, for I am a professional, and I know how to flush out these beasts and bring them into the light!" Van Helsing cackled and took out a box of matches from his jacket. He lit a match and held it under Frank's nose.

Frank tried desperately to stay calm but couldn't stand it. He jumped up and ripped off his disguise.

"FIRE BAD!" Frank roared as he and the rest of the Drac Pack started to flee, just as a man with a cart offering root beer floats and pies came down the aisle, and got trampled by the gang.

In a fit of fury, Van Helsing tried to blast the monsters.

The Drac Pack climbed onto the top of the train and ran, removing their disguises... Van Helsing climbed up too, and they just barely dodged the blasts. As they jumped from one train car to the next, Van Helsing followed.

While running away from the monster hunter, Dracula quickly used her clairvoyance ability to contact to the two vampires that can help him.

"Eliodoro! Cathernia! Can you hear me?!" He called.

Elsewhere, two castles in separate places in Transylvania were owned by two vampires respectively. One is a male vampire who sharpened sharp tools, and the other one is a female vampire who polished her sharp nails.

With their clairvoyance ability, they're able to communicate with the famous vampire who turned out to be their godson.

"What is it, Dracula?" A female vampire, Cathernia, asked, and blew her polished nails to dry them.

"We have Code Blue!" Dracula replied.

"Van Helsing's after you again?" The male vampire, Eliodoro, guessed.

"Yes, and I brought my friends with me. I need back-up!" The Prince of Darkness requested.

"Alright. Which one of us you want to help you this time?" Cathernia asked.

"I want both of you!" Dracula said, "I want you two to work together to help me!"

"Are you kidding me, Dracula?!" Eliodoro yelled, "You know your Aunt Cathernia and I never got together."

"Yeah, and besides, I don't wanna work with this dirty messy Mondejar." The vampiress reminded.

Dracula groaned frustratingly. He knew his godparents never got along ever since they befriended his father, "Okay, I'll make you a deal, if you two work together, I'll give you enough blood substitute that you needed. I know you two. You never hunt enough animal blood ever since you couldn't get out from your castles to get blood on your own. Ever since my dad gave you the light and dark vampire magic and were kept in your mace and fan, you two stayed in your castles to watch over the vampire magic at all cost, letting your servants and friends to get blood for you."

When they realized their godson had a point and they cannot resist that offer, Eliodoro and Cathernia had no choice but to accept the deal.

"Fine. We're going to help you." Eliodoro sighed in defeat.

"But, after this, the two of us will go to our separate ways and never see each other again!" Cathernia added.

"Deal!" Dracula nodded.

When they got to the end of the train, Drac looked at his friends and then back at Van Helsing.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized as he pushed them off the train car to safety.

Van Helsing cornered Dracula at the end of the last train car.

"Finally! First I kill Dracula, and then the rest of the monsters!" the hunter growled in victory.

Dracula was calm, "Why do you keep doing this? Your dad, your grandfather, your great-great-granny... I defeated them all. When will you Van Helsings ever learn to let go of the hate?"

"Never! Because you, monster, are a-"

He didn't finish, because Dracula transformed into a mouse.

"Eh, Squeak, Squeak," Drac said.

"Van Helsing was confused, "Wha-? A mouse?"

Just then, the train went into a tunnel and Van Helsing, still standing tall, smashed into bricks.

Then, Eliodoro and Cathernia, in their bat forms, arrived into the tunnel to only find Drac as a mouse.

"Uh, did we miss anything?" Eliodoro asked.

This was just the beginning of Van Helsing's chase. The instant his head stopped swimming, the monster hunter got off the train and climbed into a biplane. He chased a bat as it swooped through the air. It was Drac!

"You can't run from me, Prince of Darkness. I will hunt you for all eternity-" Van Helsing shouted when Drac dove to the right and Van Helsing's plane kept going straight, slamming into the side of the mountain.

"Next, Drac turned into a wolf and ran through the street. This time, Van Helsing chased him in a 1920s-style car.

"I swear I will never rest until I destroy you-" Van Helsing said, but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Dracula was lifted by his godparents, still in their bat forms, in front of a brick wall, and Van Helsing's car crashed with a SPLAT!

Van Helsing refused to give up.

This time, the vampire simply appeared as himself, standing on the edge of a cliff.

"And-" Van Helsing said, trying to tell Drac his message as he stalked closer and closer.

The cliff crumbled, striking by lightning that was summoned by Eliodoro with his mace, containing black vampire magic. Cathernia kept Drac from falling with her fan, containing light vampire magic, and Van Helsing fell.

In a cave, Dracula was in bat form.

van Helsing had his blaster pointed directly at the vampire's head.

"Every-" Van Helsing began to say the rest of the message, but he was but short again. Elio made a stalactite fell down from the ceiling of the cave. Van Helsing watched it drop straight toward him.

The next time Van Helsing cornered Drac, all he could say was "Other-" before Cathern dropped a giant metal gate onto him.

Van Helsing tried again. "Monster-" ne blurted out, seconds before Elio's giant spiky wrecking ball slammed into his face!

Van Helsing tried standing in front of the wall.

"If-it's-the-last-thing-" he yelled out, as quickly as possible. Then a wooden cart, pushed by Cather, slammed him into a wall.

"I-" he tried, before a large battering ram crashed into his face.

"Ever-" he said, as a rock smacked his head.

"Doooooooooo!" Van Helsing yelled as he fell from the top of a large cliff

Dracula and his godparents watched as Van Helsing landed in the ocean.

"Boy, the guy is annoying!" Drac said.

"Tell me about it." Cathernia groaned.

"Yeah, he's crazy." Eliodoro added, "So, about the blood?"

Drac gave them a plastic bag of blood for each them, "Thanks for helping me out, you guys."

"You know, your dad didn't just pay us to watch the magic, we also have to watch you too." Cathernia explained, "Well, I guess we're done here."

"I agree." Eliodoro agreed, "Let's never see each other again... until some unexpected time."

Cathernia nodded in agreement as she and Eliodoro turned into bats while carrying plastic bags of blood by their feet, and flew off.

"You should get along someday, but thanks anyway!" Dracula waved them goodbye.

"Yeah, whatever!" Cathernia rolled her eyes.

Elio and Cathern flew in opposite directions, away from each other.


	2. What time is it? (Summertime!)

**Before reading this, I have to list down the Imaginary teams' groups and the number of members of each group and division because they're going to appear this chapter and throughout the story. I hope you're familiar with some of the group and which movie and TV shows they belong. I got those characters from my other favorite movies and TV shows.**

 **Main I teams:**

 **1st Main group: Penguins of Madagascar (with OCs) _38_**

 **2nd Main group: The Nightmare before Christmas (with OCs) _12_**

 **3rd Main group: Winnie the Pooh (with OCs) 18**

 **4th Main group: Fairly oddparents Growing-up version (with OCs) _12_**

 **5th Main group: Powerpuff girls (with OCs) _6_**

 **6th Main group: Angry Birds (with OCs) _14_**

 **7th Main group: A.N.T. Farm _3_**

 **8.1st Main group: Tom and Jerry (with OCs) _4_**

 **8.2nd Main group: Kid vs Kat (with OCs) _4_**

 **9th Main group: Oggy and the cockroaches (with OCs) _8_**

 **10th Main group: Phineas and Ferb (with OCs) _10_**

 **11.1st Main group: Tinkerbell movies (with OCs) _4_**

 **11.2nd Main group: Jake and the Neverland pirates (with OCs) _8_**

 **12.1st Main group: Looney Tunes (with OCs) _16_**

 **12.2nd Main group: Baby Looney tunes (with OCs) _16_**

 **13.1st Main group: Hannah Montana _3_**

 **13.2nd Main group: Fred (movies and TV series) _1_**

 **14th Main group: Combo Niños (with OCs) _8_**

 **15.1st Main group: Star Wars _4_**

 **15.2nd Main group: YinYangYo _4_**

 **16th Main group: Turbo (movie & F.A.S.T.) _7_**

 **17th Main group: My Little Pony (with DisneyFanatic1364's OCs) _20_**

 **Honorary I teams:**

 **1st Honorary group: Chicken Run _6_**

 **2nd Honorary group: Codename: Kids Next Door _5_**

 **3rd Honorary group: Shaun the sheep _5_**

 **4th Honorary group: Dog with a blog _6_**

 **6th Honorary group: Zootopia (with OC) _3_**

 **7th Honorary group: The Great Mouse Detective _(2)_ & Sherlock Gnomes _(2)_ _4_**

 **8th Honorary group: Storks _2_**

 **9th Honorary group: Cars _(13)_ & Planes _(5)_ _18_**

 **Back-up I teams:**

 **1st Back-up group: Danger Mouse 2015 _2_**

 **2nd Back-up group: Smurfs (Lost Village movie) _11_**

 **3rd Back-up group: The Book of Life _2_**

 **4th Back-up group: Finding Nemo/Finding Dory _3_**

 **I hope few or some of this list you are familiar with. the OCs are in the list of my profile with the official characters. The 5th Honorary group are already in this story; Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Vlad. Just to surprise you, I also have Lydia in this story because she's part of the team after she has a change of heart from my previous Hotel Transylvania stories (We are Family). Please enjoy this chapter. Don't be so confuse. Review after, please!**

* * *

Present Day

From another human world or another Earth, Agatha "Aggie" Galido, a.k.a. Agafya Dracula, the honorary family member of the Dracula family, and the leader of the Imaginary teams a.k.a. The I teams, is waiting for the arrival of Summer. She was a human, who was different from ordinary humans. She has fairy wings, and a magic wandstaff as her family heirloom. she can transform into any form she wanted as she has the ability to turn into a vampire any time. Unlike her appearance before she got married, which her hair is long a straight, Aggie tied her hair into a ponytail.

Before Summer, she attended school one last time. Aggie shouldn't go to school anymore, because she already graduated college, got married to a bird from another world, and 1 1/2 pregnant, which has 6 1/2 months remain. 9 months is already overdue because, her husband, Red, the leader of the flock of angry birds and her third-in-command, is a bird, and birds has 1 month of pregnancy, and, according to her intelligent friends/members of the team, since she was in her bird form when she got pregnant, she only has 8 months of pregnancy instead of 9.

Aggie was accompanied by her teams, mainly the Main I teams, including Red. The I teams were divided by three divisions; Main, Honorary, and Back-up. While the teacher was discussing, they stared at the clock, waiting for 3:00pm, dismissal time and the beginning of summer.

When the clock is ticking, minute left 'til Summer Vacation, the Main, Honorary, except the 5th Honorary group (Dracula and his family), and Back-up, who each group in each division stayed in their respective worlds, doing their own business but they have their own clocks and watches to check the time, started the countdown.

 **King Julien & Jolie:** Summer

 **Doris & Dona: **Summer

 **Numbuh 1:** Summer

 **Smurfettte:** Summer

 **Buttercup & Butters:** Summer

 **Lily:** Summer

 **Red:** Summer

 **Yang & Yan:** Summer

 **Paco & Pico:** Summer

 **Main I teams:** Summer

 **Honorary I teams:** Summer

 **Back-up I teams:** Summer

 **I teams:** Summer  
Summer  
Summer  
Summer  
Summer  
Summer

As the clock struck 3pm, all the students, especially Aggie and her team, threw their school supplies in the air, and rushed out of the classroom as they started singing and dancing.

 **Skipper & Skenda:** _What time is it?_  
 **1st Main group:** _Summertime!_  
 **Main I teams:** _It's our vacation!_  
 **Babs:** _What time is it?_  
 **1st Honorary group:** _Party time!_  
 **Honorary I teams:** _That's right, say it loud!_  
 **Danger Mouse:** _What time is it?_  
 **1st Back-up group:** _Time of our lives!_  
 **Back-up I teams:** _Anticipation!_  
 **Wanda & Wands:** _What time is it?_  
 **4th Main group:** _Summertime!_  
 **I teams (Whole):** _School's out, scream and shout!_

 **Tigger & Tiggro:** _Finally summer's here_  
 **Daffy Duck & Daffu:** _Good to be chilling out_  
 **Jack & Jet Skellington:** _I'm off the clock_  
 **Jake & Jape (pirate captains):** _The pressure's off_  
 **Tom, Ton, Jerry & Jenny:** _Now my girl is what it's all about_

 **Tinkerbell & Tankerblush:** _Ready for some sunshine_  
 **Tulip:** _For my heart to take a chance_  
 **Judy:** _I'm here to stay_  
 **Yin & Yi:** _No moving away_  
 **Sally & Saltor Skellington:** _Ready for a summer romance_

 **The new generations:** _Everybody's ready, going crazy and we're out?_  
 _Come on and let me here you say it now, right now!_

 **Rainbow Dash:** _What time is it?_  
 **17th Main group:** _Summertime!_  
 **Main I teams:** _It's our vacation!_  
 **Lightning McQueen:** _What time is it?_  
 **9th Honorary group:** _Party time!_  
 **Honorary I teams:** _That's right, say it loud!_  
 **Hefty Smurf:** _What time is it?_  
 **2nd Back-up:** Time of our lives!  
 **Back-up I teams:** _Anticipation!_  
 **Tyler:** _What time is it?_  
 **4th Honorary group:** _Summertime!_  
 **I teams (Whole):** _School's out, scream and shout!_

 **Chyna:** _Goodbye to rules, no summer school_  
 **Olive:** _I'm free to shop 'till I drop_  
 **Fletcher:** _It's an education vacation_

 **7th Main group** : _And the party never has to stop_

 **Miley:** _Got things to do_  
 **Lily:** _I'll see you soon_  
 **Oliver:** _And we're really gonna miss you all_

 **Fred:** _Goodbye to you and you_  
 **Timmy, Tims, Tootie & Tootie:** _And you and you_

 **Luke, Han, Leia:** _Bye bye until next fall_

 **4th, 7th, 13.1st, 13.2nd, & 15.1st(except Ben Solo) Main groups, and 4th Honorary group:** _Everybody ready going crazy, and we're out_  
 _Come on and let me here you say it now, right now!_

 **Bugs, Brags, Baby Bugs & Baby Brags:** _What time is it?_  
 **12.1st & 12.2nd Main groups:** _Summertime!_  
 **Main I teams:** _It's our vacation!_  
 **Numbuh 2:** _What time is it?_  
 **2nd Honorary group:** _Party time!_  
 **Honorary I teams:** T _hat's right, say it loud!_  
 **Nemo:** _What time is it?_  
 **4th Back-up group:** _Time of our lives!_  
 **Back-up I teams:** _Anticipation!_  
 **La Muerte:** _What time is it?_  
 **3rd Back-up group:** _Summertime!_  
 **I teams (Whole):** _School's out, scream and shout!_

 **Red & Aggie:** _No more waking up at 6 a.m_  
 _Now our time is all our own_  
 **Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes, & Dr. Gnome Watson:** _Enough already, we're waiting, come one, let's go_  
 _Go out of control!_

Aggie and each group of the teams opened portals with their interdimensional remote control, sending them to the world where Dracula and his family and friends lived, and where Hotel Transylvania exist. The portal sent them in the lobby of the hotel, which it was empty, so it's a good place to keep singing and dancing to celebrate summer.

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Alright_  
 _Everybody!_  
 _Come on!_

 **14th Main group:** _Team pride, let's show it!_  
 **2nd Main group:** _Heroes, and we know it!_  
 **11.1st & 11.2nd Main groups:** _Imaginary teams are the best!_  
 **Kelda:** _Red..._  
 **Matilda:** _White..._  
 **Xibalba:** _and black!_

 **16th Main group:** _When it's time to win, we do it!_  
 **8th Honorary group:** _We're number one, we proved it!_  
 **15.2nd Main group:** _Let's live it up!_  
 **3rd Main group:** _Party down!_  
 **I teams:** _That's what the summer's all about!_

 **8.1st & 8.2nd Main group:** _What time is it?_  
 **Aggie:** _Summer time is finally here_  
 **I teams:** _Let's celebrate!_  
 **6th Main group:** _Want to hear you loud and clear now!_  
 **I teams:** _School's out!_  
 **6th Honorary group:** _We can sleep as late as we want to!_  
 **I teams:** _It's our time!_  
 **7th Honorary group:** _Now we can do what ever we wanna to!_

 **Honorary and Back-up:** _What time is it?_  
 **Aggie & Main I teams:** _It's summertime_  
 **Aggie, Main and Back-up:** _We loving it!_  
 **Honorary:** _Come on and say it again now!_  
 **Aggie, Main and Honorary:** _What time is it?_  
 **Back-up:** _It's party time!_  
 **Aggie & the I teams: **_Let's go and have_  
 _The time of our lives!_

When they heard the bell rang from the school from Aggie's homeworld, Aggie and the I teams started to cheer and shout that Summer is finally here, and they can relax here in Hotel Transylvania.

"Aggie!" The happy moment interrupted when Dracula, wearing a headset, called her off as he appeared from the stairs, "What are you doing?! Come on, the wedding is about to start."

Aggie rolled her eyes, and shrugged as she followed Dracula, followed by her team. Not even a 'Welcome back' greet he can do to her when she arrived.

* * *

Few minutes later, as the bride and groom of the wedding kissed, everyone, especially Mavis, Drac, and Aggie, heard a rumbling noise coming from the hotel and locked eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Mavis asked Drac.

"You don't mean…" Aggie guessed.

"Yes. I thought we locked him in his room." Drac replied.

"We did!" Mavis insisted.

At the moment, Tinkles, a giant dog, ran through the wedding party with Dennis and Winnie riding on his back.

"Hi Mom! Hi, Papa! Hi, Nanay!" Dennis waved, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Dennis!" Mavis, Drac, and Aggie yelled at once.

"Tinkles was crying, so we let him out!" Dennis explained as Winnie nodded in support.

At that, Tinkles shook his head rapidly as his drool hit the guests. At that, Tinkles barked and ran towards Drac.

Drac tried to get control. "Tinkles, sit!" he ordered. Tinkles stopped as Dennis and Winnie slid off his back, and Aggie, as their nanny, caught them in her arms while Drac clipped a leash onto Tinkles. "Ugh. Who's idea was it to let Dennis have a puppy?" he asked over the headset.

"Yours… and Aggie's!" Mavis replied.

Drac knew she was right. After all, he was the papa, and the kind of grandparent who wanted to give his grandkid everything he wanted. "Right." He laughed embarrassingly.

Aggie knew Mavis was right too. As a nanny and a good friend, she couldn't let a kid be sad because of just one thing he requested that can't be granted, having a pet puppy. "Oh yeah. Man, I forgot." She said before putting Dennis and Winnie down.

"Poor Tinkles." Dennis said sadly.

"It's for the best." Aggie comforted the two kids.

"Dennis," Dennis and Winnie were alerted when Mavis is beside them, "Look, honey, I know you love Tinkles, but we're not allowed to bring our dogs…" When Mavis mentioned 'dogs', Winnie gasped since she was a dog herself, and Aggie gasped too, remembering that she has dog friends in her team (Sparky, Sparkito, Bitzer, Stan, Freddie, and Gracie) as she silently shushed Mavis, and gestured her to use any words besides 'dog'. Mavis quickly corrected herself, "Uh.. I mean, our _pets_ everywhere. Okay?"

Dennis hanged his head down sadly, "Okay."

* * *

Later, at the wedding reception, Johnny was the DJ and everyone was dancing.

"DJ Jazzy Johnny in the house! It's time to welcome the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Prickles!" Johnny announced.

Lucy and Carl entered to applause, and Johnny played a slow song. Carl and Lucy took the floor for the bride and groom dance.

"The bride and groom invite everyone to join them on the dance floor," Johnny said.

The monster couples, including the I team couples, all joined in.

Meanwhile, Drac looked at all the couples dancing, and sighed, sad that he had no one to dance with.

Just then, a graceful hand tapped him on the head and a smooth voice asked, "Care to dance?"

Drac turned to find a beautiful Frankenstein woman standing there in an elegant dress.

Frank, Murray, Griffin, Aggie, and few of her teammates, were hiding behind Bigfoot's giant ankle, watching to see what Drac would do.

"Is that her?" Griffin whispered to the others.

"Oooo! Watch out, now! She got stitches in all the right places," Murray said, staring.

Griffin looked at the woman and then Frank, "Okay, there's no way _that_ is related to you, Frank," he said. They seemed to have so little in common.

"She's my right arm's cousin." Frank replied.

"Uh, what's her name, actually?" Aggie asked.

"Her name is Frankenginger." Frank answered,

"She was like… a beautiful version of me!" Sally Skellington crossed her arms in jealousy, because of her looks.

"I don't think so." Her husband, Jack Skellington, said, "For me, you're more beautiful than her."

"Oh, Jack, that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me." Sally blushed.

"Yeah, but we both have the same name," Ginger, the chicken, added.

"Ging, I know someone name Ginger. She was my fellow Fireside girl, and she has a guardian, Gingeria." Aggie explained.

"Oh, but I still think that woman is too much!" The chicken groaned.

"So, her name is Frankenginger, but Ginger, alone, is great and short. Easy to remember." Rocky, the rooster and Ginger's husband, stated.

"You called her 'Dollface' before." Bunty reminded.

"That was just teasing!" The rooster said, then turned to Aggie, "How about you, Aggie? What do you think about that woman?"

Aggie glared at the Frankenstein woman and her arms crossed, "She's way too much lady-like."

They watched as Drac held out his politely and the woman took it with a huge, strong, _manly_ arm, and then dipped Drac backward.

Aggie, Jack, Jet, Sally, Saltor, Ginger, Rocky, and Bunty shrieked in disgust with their tongues out when they saw Frankenginger's right arm.

"I think I'm not attracted to her anymore." Jet, Jack's guardian, nearly barfed.

"Me too!" Rocky added.

"Ah! I see it now," Griffin said, looking from Frank's arm to the woman's and noticing a similarity.

It was clear that Dracula was uncomfortable.

"Frank wanted me to meet you. We're arm cousins twice removed." The woman stroked Drac's face with her stitched-up hand, twirled him, and then dipped him.

Drac's eyes widened. "Of course. Eh, I'd recognized that bicep anywhere."

"He thought since we're both single, we might hit it off. Maybe go on a date," the woman suggested.

Drac got very nervous. "A date!" He laughed awkwardly. Then, with his free hand, he gestured Aggie to help him out.

Aggie saw that hand gesture and knew what that mean as she used her vampire powers to zap Johnny's DJ booth and change the music to something fast-paced to get Drac out of the romantic moment.

It worked.

"I love this song!" Frankenginger said as she started dancing, "Don't you? Dracula? Oh. Where'd he go" she added when she realized Drac was gone. "Dracula?" She ran off to look for him.

Meanwhile, Drac was hiding by the big foot.

"What's the matter, Drac? You didn't like her?" Frank asked Drac.

"No offense, but you can't be too picky. You haven't had a date in a hundred years," Griffin said.

"Look, guys, I appreciate your concern. But it's not up to me. You only zing once, and I did." Drac sighed, remembering and missing Martha. Aggie patted him on the back for comfort.

"Times have changed, buddy. You can even find someone to zing with on your phone now," Griffin said.

"What? Really?" Dracula refused as he moved away, secretly pulled out his phone. "No, no, no, no. I'm far too busy. I have Mavis and Dennis and the hotel and blah, blah, blah."

"Um, did you guys hear that?" Frank asked. "He actually said, 'blah, blah, blah'!"

"I don't say, 'blah, blah, blah,'" Drac insisted, then turned to Aggie, "Agafya. Come with me. I need your help."

"Um… okay." Aggie transformed into her vampire form first, then followed Dracula. "What to you need held for?"

"Listen, Aggie, you're good with internet and phones and stuff, so I need your help finding a date here." Drac said. "And promise not to tell Mavis."

Aggie shrugged with a smile, "Sure. Whatever."

* * *

 **Okay, I know some of you are still not familiar about the Imaginary teams, and you're still confuse about the characters while some of you, new readers, never heard of them, but I hope you do. Just few or some.**

 **'What time is it?' song doesn't belong to me. I got the song from High School Musical 2. the song really fits the story.**

 **I repeat this:** **Please enjoy this chapter. Don't be so confuse. Review after, please!**

 **(singing) _I'm tired of not being appreciated, so don't be so selfish._  
 _Just review or comment, but not so bad-ish_**

 **What do you think of this song? I made it myself. :P**


	3. The Perfect Lady

When there's a song, there are font changes.

 **Bold: Singers/characters**

 _Italic: Singing words/lyrics_

Normal: Spoken words

(): actions while singing

* * *

Later, when he and Aggie were alone inside the hotel attic, Dracula pushed a button on his call phone, and the phone beeped.

"What can I help you with, Lord of Darkness?" the phone voice asked.

"Eh, uh, I'm looking for a zing." It was so awkward for Dracula to ask.

The phone beeped and then answered, "Okay, changing phone ring." The phone rang.

Aggie snickered, "Maybe we shouldn't search by voice."

"I got this one, Ags." Dracula said, then turned to the phone, "No, no, I'm looking for a _date_ ," He tried to explain to the voice.

The phone beeped again and then answered, "The date is Friday, July thirteenth."

"No, no, no, no. I want to meet someone."

The phone beeped again, not getting it. "Understood. You want to eat dim sum."

"Searching by voice is hard, Drac," Aggie said, "And, _yum!_ I love dim sum! Lots of delicious Chinese food."

"Are you kidding me right now? Don't you get it? I want to go on a date. I'm… lonely," Dracula desperately tried to explain as Aggie patted him on the back.

The phone beeped. "I understand," it said in a softer tone. "You want baloney."

Dracula groaned, frustrated.

Aggie laughed as she tried not getting a stomach cramp in laughter, "I told you voice searching is hard. You should try typing instead. Here, let me show you." She snatched the phone from Drac's hands and demonstrated how to search by typing.

In the upstairs hallway, Mavis walked towards the honeymoon suite. When she heard a noise coming from behind the attic door, she stopped to listen.

Drac was still frustrated, but now he was trying to use ZINGR, a monsters-only dating app on his phone.

He paced and groaned as he looked at a series of hideous female monsters and swiped left to say that he wasn't interested in dating them.

"Ugh, look at that hair… Come on. Too many eyes. Too few eyes. Not into tentacles…" He tried to dismiss them, but couldn't figure out how to swipe correctly with his long fingernail. He selected one of the by accident. "Match Found?!"

The app rang. It was connecting the call between him and the mystery monster.

A picture of a busty witch was on his screen. The video chat symbol appeared alongside the word 'Connecting…'

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dracula shrieked.

A witch's face emerged on his phone's screen. She looked even worse than in her picture, and was surrounded by cats.

She got straight to the point. "First things first," she told Drac before he could even say hello.

"Wooah!" Both Drac and Aggie freaked out.

"I'm not into games, you better have a job, and my cats have to like you." The many, many, cats all around her started meowing and hissing.

"I like cats!" Aggie popped out from behind Drac.

Just then, Mavis stuck her head into the attic. "Dad?" she asked.

"Ohhh! Mavis!" Drac whirled around, shoving the phone into his pocket, and Aggie took a few steps backward from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just checking on the honeymoon suite, and I heard something," Mavis said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my little bedbug. I, uh, I was cleaning the attic!" Drac whipped out a feather duster and started dusting, zipping around the attic. He hummed to himself, "Ahh da de de de, da doo di doo. Oh, so dirty. He didn't know that the witch was still on the phone.

While watching her dad cleaning the attic, Mavis glanced at Aggie, "What about you? What are you doing here, Aggie?"

"Meh. Accompanying your father." Aggie replied, crossing her arm, "Your father asked me to." She also tried not to tell Mavis that Drac was finding a date, as a promise.

"Who is that?!" the witch asked, her voice muffled since the phone was still in Drac's pocket.

Aggie cringed when Mavis heard and noticed Drac's phone in his pocket.

Mavis was confused about where the voice was coming from. "Are you on the phone?" she asked Drac.

"What? This?" Drac pulled the phone out of his pocket. "I was just trying… to find… a maid… to help me with the mess."

The witch's voice called out, "A maid? Who do you think—"

Before Mavis gets even more suspicious of what her father was actually doing, Aggie made a gesture of crossing her hand on her neck, signaling Drac to turn off the phone.

Quickly Dracula spoke into the phone. "Thank you. I'll check you references and get back to you, Good-bye!" He pushed a button to hang up the call and started dusting and humming nervously. "Ah do do di do do, doo doo di doo."

Mavis saw right through it and held his hand, "Dad." Drac accidentally dropped the feather duster and startled. "Stop trying to hide it from me." Mavis levitated herself towards Drac's face.

"Hide who, I mean, _what?_ Me?" Drac stiffened up, instantly nervous.

"Yesssss," Mavis said. "And I know whatit is."

Dracula gulped, "Uuhhh, Really?"

"You do?" Aggie bit her hand nervously.

"You're stressed out from working too hard," Mavis guessed.

Drac exhaled with relief. "Oh! Okay, yes, you got me. Hey, it's a big hotel, you know. Can get to everything. But what about you? You're pretty busy yourself."

Mavis agreed. "I know. It seems like now that we're working together more, we're seeing each other less."

"Oh, yeah, you're absolutely right," Dracula agreed. "I'm working too much. You're working too much. Aggie working too much. We should really take a break, starting right now. Night, night!" He escorted Mavis and Aggie out and quickly shut the door behind them.

Mavis looked at Aggie, "What was that about?"

Aggie shrugged in respond, "Well, I'll see you later, Mavis." She levitated herself down the stairs.

"Sure, Aggie, see ya." Mavis waved before walking down the stairs.

With a sigh of relief, Drac leaned against the attic door.

The witch, who was still on the phone, spoke up and said, "I'm still here!"

* * *

Aggie used the elevator to get to the I teams HQ, just below the hotel. The headquarters is not as crowded as the hotel as the members were doing their own hobbies.

"Hey there, Aggie, my twinny." Discord waved his claw at her, "How's Dracula?"

"Why do you ask?" Aggie asked.

"Jack, Jet, Sally, Saltor, Ginger, Rocky, and Bunty told us what happened earlier." Brainy Smurf replied, "That vampire never find someone for him to be in love with."

"We can't blame him. He's very loyal to his first wife, Martha." Lola said, "Even though she's dead."

"Well, Dracula zinged once. He can't zing again, and can't find other women attractive and in love with." Aggie explained, "I know what you all are thinking. I zinged thrice, but I picked just one."

"I did a little research about 'zing', Aggie." Twilight printed some information about 'zing' from the printer, and read it, "According to this, in your case, when you zinged thrice, if your first zing is still alive, the second and third ones, which is Drac and Vlad, are just crushes and close friends. The first zing is your true love."

"And that's why I still chose and married Red." The white vampire smiled dreamingly as Red winked at her, "Although, I'm still feel worried for Drac. Ever since Martha died, Drac was busy taking care of Mavis and the hotel. He never had time to find a new love and he still loved Martha. He's one and only love. He felt so lonely when he lost her."

"So, what are we gonna do with it?" Kira asked.

"We have to find a new love for Drac." Aggie suggested, "We have to make him happy and feel companied again."

"Do Mavis knew about this?" Dusty Crophopper inquired.

"No, Dracula told me not to tell Mavis. I don't know what the reason is, but I think he doesn't want Mavis to think that he's replacing her mother."

"Oh, that cannot be true." Coop said, "Martha is always will be Mavis' mother. Drac just needed a love companion. Just like my dad and Cot's dad. "

"It's true. Ever since our moms are gone, Millie, Milded, Coop, and I supported our dads to find a date." Cot continued, "We have to do the same thing to Drac."

"Did he try the new app, ZINGR?" Serio threw a ball on the wall, and it bounced back to him.

"Of course, he did." Aggie said.

"So, how's that go?" Luke Skywalker inquired.

"Bad luck. Some of the girls are not compatible for Drac. Few of the girls are ugly, I almost barf... Not _pregnancy barf_ this time."

"But this 'new love' we have to find for him is someone compatible." Junior explained, "As representatice of Element of Love, I know what kind of lady that Dracula need. It has to be someone perfect, someone…"

"Who is beautiful." Miley told her example, but not too much.

"Someone who likes children." Baby Tweety gave his own example

"Someone who never complained about his fangs." Sunday added.

"Someone who was charmed by his looks and moves, baby." Smoove Move said.

"Someone who finds him funny and entertaining." Fred stated.

"Someone who finds him kind, harmless, and a family kind of guy." Izzy said.

"Someone who likes his job and life as a hotel manager." Fancy Pants spoke

"And someone who accepted him for who he is." Phineaks finished.

"Exactly!" Aggie shouted, feeling proud for her friends/teammates.

"But, how can we find a lady with those personality?" Penfold inquired.

"This is a big hotel. We can find one in the hotel." Jenny said.

"Would she be a monster or a human?" Toots questioned.

"Human, monster, unicorn, it doesn't matter!" Aggie rolled her eyes, "We just have to find a perfect lady for Drac… Wait! What about one of you, single ladies?"

"AGGIE!" The single women of the I teams yelled at her.

"I'm kidding!" The white vampire laughed, "Unless, you wanted to." The single women glared at her, "Fine. Still kidding. But, it's our job as his friends to make him happy. So, let's go!"

* * *

Up back in the hotel, Aggie and the I teams started their lady hunt in the lobby.

 **Aggie:** _Dracula is sweet and handsome,_  
 _He's the best vampire we hang-out more often._  
 _The perfect lady you and I must find_  
 _One to really make his heart ope-e-een._

 _But..._

 **Ben Solo** : (pointing a 9-year-old with her mommy) _This one's too young,_

 **Xibalba:** (pointing a gremlin lady) _This one's too old._

 **Shawna & Smantha:** _She clearly has a terrible cold._

 **Troll with cold:** ACHOO!

 **Raspberry, Blueberry, & Cherry Pie:** (pointing a clown) _This girl's too silly._

 **Lily:** (pointing a fancy human lady) _She's way too uptight._

 **A human British lady:** Well, I never!

 **Chyna:** (pointing a teenage girl) _Well nothing's wrong with this one,_  
 _She seems alright..._

 **Petunia Pig:** (seeing the teenage girl's boyfriend with her) _Her boyfriend sure thinks so._

 **Gemstone:** (pointing a frankenlady with shiny coat) _How 'bout this one?_

 **Poof & Pof:** _She's much too flashy._

 **Mater:** (pointing a skeleton lady jogging) _Hey, she might do!_

 **Aggie & the I teams (except Mater):** (got splashed by mud by the skeleton lady) _If she weren't so splashy!_

 **SmurfBlossom:** (pointing a flea) _Too short._

 **Chet:** (pointing a female yeti) _Too tall._

 **Yang & Yan:** (pointing a female human, using hand-sanitizer) _Too clean._

 **Yin & Yi:** (pointing a zombie lady with garbage around her) _Too smelly._

 **Fletcher:** (pointing a gillwoman with jellies) _Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly._

 **Aggie & the I teams:** (sigh)

 **Tulip:** _I don't think that we're mistaken,_

 **Junior:** _It seems all the good ones are taken._

 **Kessie:** _I really feel that at this rate,_

 **Basil:** _We'll never find the perfect date._

 **Aggie & the I teams:** _Don't wanna quit and give up hope!_

As they sang, they teleported themselves floor-by-floor, until they were in front of Mavis and Johnny's room door. Their song interrupted when they heard someone on a TV talking in Mavis and Johnny's room.

 _"Are you overworked and stressed out? Do you need some family time? Are you a monster? Then you need a vacation! A monster vacation!"_

When Aggie and her team peeked through a quarter-opened door, watching the commercial, they gasped and continued their song.

 **Sherlock Gnomes:** _We did it, everybody, we've found our answer_

 **The Blues (Jay, Jake, and Jim):** _To find a woman that Dracula can love and keep!_

 **Aggie:** Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Are you saying we're gonna find his new love interest on a ship?

* * *

 **The song 'The Perfect Lady' was a parody song of 'The Perfect Stallion' from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**


	4. Gremlin Air

High in the sky, the Gremlin Air plane struggled across the same bit of sky. The junky old 1940s plane was bumping up and down while a few unnecessary parts fell off. There were two gremlin pilots flying the plane. Back in the cabin, there was chaos as the gremlin flight crew acted wildly, throwing bags in the aisles and breaking every rule of human flight attendants. Crazy thing happened in this flight, like unbuckling seat belts, oxygen bags are gremlins themselves, a flight attendant threw a bag out the plane window, and another gremlin pushed the snack trolley, while the other one was riding on top of the snack trolley, throwing food in every direction.

On her seat, Aggie caught a bag of chips, opened it, and took a chip, ready to eat it. Sitting next to her was Vlad, who noticed her with a bag of chips. Before Aggie can eat a chip, Vlad snatched her snack from her hand.

"Hey, what gives?!" She yelled.

"What are you thinking? Salty chips and junk food are not good for you, especially for the baby." Vlad said.

"But, it's just chips!" Aggie tired to retrieve her snack, but Vlad won't let her.

"No. Your parents said that you should eat healthy, not just for you, but also for your baby. I promise them to watch over you in case you eat something healthy or junky." Vlad said, "So, no salty snacks for you, young lady."

"But, I..."

"That is final!"

Aggie slouched on her seat and crossed her arms. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing from her wandstaff. Technically, the bell of the wandstaff is her phone. She pulled the bell from the handle and pushed the belly of the penguin to answer the call.

"Girl, here."

Red's voice was heard on the phone, "Do you really have to join them?" Behind the Gremlin Air plane was the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo.

"We still have the Millennium Falcon, kid." Han reminded, "You can't just ride on the plane that look so… broken."

"And wherever Dracula and the monsters would be, you can't just join them." Leia added.

"Guys, don't worry. I can handle myself." Aggie said, "Especially when somebody was too overprotective, he didn't even feed me a snack."

"Vlad took your salty snack again?" Joseline guessed.

"Yep."

"Well, just try to understand him, Ags. He's a husband and father too. He's just concern about you since you reminded him of his younger sister." Rabbit said.

"Sure, Rabbit, but just because I'm look like his younger sister, it doesn't mean I'm her."

"But still, your parents left us in-charge, so if you want your baby to be healthy, just listen to Vlad." Tootie suggested.

"Fine, I will. Are you still following us?"

"Yep, we sure do." Chuck replied.

"Wow, kinda reminded me of us piloting the plane when we crash landed in Africa," Kowalski said.

"Good ol' memories, huh, Kowalski?" Skipper patted his brother on the back.

"Make sure you're gonna be okay, Aggie." Red intervened, "As your husband, I'm now concern about you and our baby!"

"Red, I'll be fine! We'll just meet up on our destination."

"Fine! I'll see you there." When he hang up the phone, Red slouched on his chair and sighed stressfully, "Why did I let her ride in that plane?"

Back at the plane, the flight attendant asked Murray for his drink request.

"Coffee?"

"That would be lovely," Murray answered, and in response the flight attendant poured the hot coffee directly onto Murray's lap.

"AHHH! AHH! AAAAAH!" Murray shouted.

In a row in front of him, a teenage boy mummy turned back to him to see what happened to him, "Uncle Murray, are you okay back there?"

"I'm okay, Pedro. Just wincing the burn." Murray grinned, holding the burn on his lap.

Everyone was excited for the big trip except Drac, who was complaining. "Mavis, please… you're torturing me," he whined to Mavis. "You know I hate surprises!"

"This is a fun surprise," Mavis retorted.

"There are no fun surprises! Just tell me where we're going. Why are we on a plane? We can fly, you know."

Vlad, who was sitting behind them, chimed in. "Back in my day, people took trains. Now, that's classy."

Drac rejected the idea that trains were better. "Sure, Dad, forty hours in a closet-sized room with you and Uncle Bernie and his smelly cigars."

Lydia, who was sitting behind Vald and Aggie, with her pet chicken, Diane, agreed with her brother, "Yes, Father. You two were arguing who was more attractive, Cleopatra or Nefertiti."

Vlad sat back and relaxed, "Oh, Nefertiti,"

"Actually, I like Cleopatra better though." Aggie said.

"Okay, dad, thank you." Drac said as he and Mavis sat back on their seats, "Mavis, this is such an amazing surprise, and I can't wait to spend time with the people I love most, but I beg of you… TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

"Nope," Mavis told him. "I've taken care of everything, so you don't need to worry. You've been so stressed out lately. It's time for you… to relax."

She pushed the button and leaned back on his chair, put headphones in his ears, a neck pillow around his neck, and slipped a sleep mask over his eyes. Then, she took off his shoes and put on slippers. Drac peeked out from his eye mask as Mavis covered him in a blanket. Forcing him to relax, she took out some lotion and massaged it onto his face.

Now, isn't that better?" Mavis asked, looking at all she's done.

"Oh ho ho yes. Soooooo relazed." Dracula sat up in his chair with the lotion dripping off his face.

Johnny was sitting in the next row with Dennis and Winnie.

Dennis leaned over and whispered to Winnie, "I'm gonna go check on you know who." Then he announced loudly, "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." He snuck off.

Agie noticed Dennis walking in the aisle. She knew about his and Winnie's secret.

"Dennis." She called as Dennis stopped in front of her, "I know what you're up to. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Relax, Nanay Aggie, I know what I'm really doing." He continued to walk casually.

Aggie rolled her eyes, and groaned, "Ugh. That kid is a pain in the butt sometimes."

At the lower part of the plane, Dennis snuck into the luggage are where he's stowed Tinkles.

"Psst, hey, where are you?" Dennis called in the darkness.

Tinkles whimpered, and his huge eyes peeked out from a large pile of suitcases. Dennis climbed up the pile and petted Tinkles to calm him down.

"There you are, Tinkles. Don't worry, we've never leave you home alone." Dennis told his dog.

The captain's voice came over the intercom, giving the opposite instructions of a typical captain. "Okay, folks. You are free to walk about the cabin as we've started our descent."

Outside the plane, under one wing, a gremlin quickly smacked the engine with a hammer, forcing the plane to instantly nose-dive at an incredible speed.

Dennis ran back to his seat and gave Winnie a thumbs-up, to let her know that Tinkles was okay.

The I teams in the Millennium Falcon noticed the plane where Aggie and the monsters are in is nose-diving.

"Should we go and get 'em?" Cubby asked.

"I think they're fine. Aggie said so." Baby Petunia repeated what Aggie said earlier.

"Let's just follow them, so we won't lose them." Perry said.

The I teams nodded as Han nose-dived the ship to follow the falling plane.

The plane continued to nose-dive, and the flight attendants continued to roll the cart up the aisle, calling, "Snacks? Beverages?"

Aggie was about to get another snack, but her hand was slapped by Vlad.

"Don't even think about it!" He warned. Aggie crossed her arms again angrily.

The plane lost more and more parts and fell until it crashed into the ocean with a big splash.

When the plane bubbled back to the surface, the gremlin pilot announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we've arrived at our destination, the Bermuda Triangle."

"Ooooo!" All monsters gushed as they saw a giant triangle-shaped hole in the ocean filled with a giant tower of wrecked ships.

The plane, which was now a skeleton, floated into the triangle and plunged down the side of a waterfall. It splashed as it approached a sand bank where a ton of aircraft wreckage was stack.

The monsters filed out of the plane and walked to the wreckage.

The Millennium Falcon flew into the Triangle, and it was parked on the water beside the sand bank. The landing gears are so tall enough, the door of the ship can open safely, and the ramp landed on the sand bank, so the I teams can filed out of the ship, and joined with Aggie, Drac, Mavis, Johnny, and the others.

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm not sure if Murray is Pedro's father. If he is, Murray shouldn't be with another female mummy since his wife is Pedro's mother. So, just in case, I made Murray as Pedro's uncle instead. Lydia, Diane, and Pedro finally appeared. Don't worry, the few characters from the TV series will appear. Stay tune!**


	5. Surprise!

When the I teams moved off the ramp of the ship, and followed the monsters towards the wreckage, Han was the last one to get off to close the door, or ramp as the ship's door, by key remote.

"Do I have to park the Falcon on the water?" The former smuggler complained.

"Sorry, son, but you have to. There's no parking space for a spaceship to park on the water." Sheriff said, "Besides, no cops will give a ticket that you park here."

"Ha! If I stay here, I'm going to give him a ticket." Judy Hopps laughed, then noticed someone's missing, "Wait, where's Julnie?"

In respond, she heard a baby blabbering angrily. A baby girl the has bunny ears, but has orange fur, lavender eyes, and a head of a fox, wearing a blue baby clothes.

"Julnie, there you are." Her father, Nick Wilde, picked her up from the floor, "Come here, you little angel. Your mother almost left you, huh?"

Judy rolled her eyes. She tried to be a good mother, but she almost left her baby behind.

Timmy looked around the place, "Huh, the Bermuda Triangle looks so different than the one back in our world."

"That's because we're in a different world, Timmy." Wanda said.

"Yeah. I think this is a better Bermuda Triangle than ours back home." Cosmo added.

Then, Cos whispered, "Do not mention Imaginary Gary and Imaginary Guar."

Tims thought, "My Imaginary friend, Guar, is not that evil. He just followed his ward… or maybe he is, because he also tried to destroy us, like Imaginary Gary did."

When everyone entered the wreckage, the place was like a market. There are shop owners, who are monsters and skeletons, probably dead humans from the wreckage of the Bermuda Triangle. Their merchandise laid out on blankets, towels, key chains, and souvenirs, shouted their wares. Everyone tried to ignore the vendors' begs of buying their merchandise.

Then, Mater noticed something on one of the shops, "Say, what?" He topped, and peered in. There's someone in there. It was another car, just like him and his friends. "Excuse me. What are you selling?" he asked.

The car suddenly opened its headlights revealing her eyes In French, the mutant car pitched her wares to Mater. "Headlights!"

"What the-?" Mater freaked out, and he felt he was pulled by Holley with his tow cable.

"Stay close, Mater." She said.

As they proceeded, they discovered that this first old ship was connected to a newer ship, then a submarine, then up through another airplane, then another ship, and finally they went through the door of a ship at the surface.

A door opened and there stood Stan, the half-fish, half-man crew leader. He greeted the monsters at the door.

"Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle," Stan said 'cheerily'. "where you'll embark on a monster cruise of a lifetime!" He gestured to a giant cruise ship… and it was in that moment that Drac finally realized where they were going.

"A cruise?" Drac asked.

"Surprise!" Mavis exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no… But it's… just like a hotel… on the water," Drac said, trying to not sound disappointed.

"I just figured you need a vacation from running everyone else's vacation," Mavis explained.

"Yeah, you've barely been out of the hotel since, well, since Martha died." Aggie added.

"But this is a chance to make new memories." Mavis continued. "With all of us. With Dennis.

Johnny and Dennis stared at the boat, amazed. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAT!"

Drac smiled. "Who made you such an amazing daughter?" he asked Mavis.

"You!" Mavis said.

"And who made you a family-friendly friend?" he asked Aggie.

"Uh…, Tigger?" Aggie guessed, making Drac glared at her. "My dad?" She guessed again. He still glared at her. "Private & Prenda?" Once again, still glaring at her. Aggie laughed, "You, of course! I'm kidding!"

"Heee, that's right. What a father and friend I am!" Drac hugged both Mavis and Aggie.

The moment interrupted when a vampire bat was attacked by the 9th Honorary group. The vehicles tried to run over the bat, but it flew towards Drac, Mavis, and Aggie.

Aggie recognized that bat as it hid behind her and she extended her hand to stop her vehicle friends from chasing the bat, "Guys, stop! Don't kill him."

The bat transformed into his human form, revealing Eliodoro Mondejar, Drac's godfather and Aggie's maternal great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.

"Aggie, they're trying to kill me!" He shrieked at his descendant.

"Easy, Grandpa Eliodoro, this is their first time of coming here in this world," Aggie calmed him down, "They don't know you're my 7th great-grandfather."

"7th great-gramdfather?" the 9th Honorary group were shocked about Aggie's ancestor, who was still alive and a vampire.

"Cars and planes, huh?" Eliodoro glared at the vehicles, "You know I never like modern vehicles."

The members of the 9th Honorary group growled back at him.

"Eliodoro was one of the reasons I have vampire genes in the first place." Aggie explained, "The last time I know we're related, as I recall."

"Speaking of recalls, you really take your marriage with the bird seriously, huh, Aggie?" Elio teased.

"Too bad you guys never met at my wedding." The white vampire said.

"Yeah… too bad." Sparky (forklift) glared at Eliodoro as the vampire glared back at him.

Aggie stood at the middle between her vehicle friends and her grandfather, "Now, you guys, don't be like that. Don't be like you and Cathernia fighting each other."

"Well, you got a point there, girl. She's worse than them though." Her 7th great-grandfather said.

"Hey, son!" Vlad interrupted the moment, "There's somebody here who wants to join us."

"Dad, we almost have everyone here. Who wants to join with us anyway?" Drac asked.

"Well, do you have a problem that I should come along with you guys?" A woman vampire appeared behind Vlad. It was Cathernia Galido, Drac's godmother and Aggie's paternal great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. She traveled to the Bermuda Triangle by flying, "If you don't me to come along, I'll just fly away and head on back to Transylvania."

Dracula, Mavis, and Aggie have been caught by surprise. They stood staring at Cathernia with wide-mouths. They haven't seen her again since after Aggie's wedding.

"Grandma Cathernia!" Aggie rushed to hug her vampire ancestor.

Cathernia hugged her little descendant in return, "Look at you, my goodness. You are sprouting like a sampaguita after a month of rain, only not as wet, and thrice as cute and beautiful."

"Holy Rabies, I like that! I might use that for my speech for the Transylvania Family Award Show." Vlad said.

"Well, fine. First one's free, next one you share profits with me." Cathernia replied.

Then, a finger tapped Vlad's back, "Don't forget about me, too."

It was Gene!

"Uncle Gene, what are you doing here?" Mavis asked.

"I brought him along," Cathernia explained. "When Vlad told me that you guys went on vacation, I went to the hotel and find Gene in the basement, still playing video games. You guys can't just leave him alone in the hotel playing video games. He has to experience a family cruise too."

Lydia face-palmed and groaned, "Fine. But…" She snatched Gene's video game equipment.

"Hey, those are mine!" The old vampire on a wheelchair yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to confiscate these." Lydia made the video game equipment disappear, "A family vacation is always a family vacation." She said as she glided towards the ship.

Mavis placed her hand on Gene's back, "Sorry, Uncle Gene, but there are more activities we can do on the cruise."

Gene crossed his arms and murmured, "I wish I stayed at the hotel."

Vlad heard what he was saying as he pointed the ship, and commanded Gene, "Get going." Without hesitation, Gene moved his wheelchair to roll himself towards the ship and followed the other monsters.

Then, Cathernia continued an exciting conversation, "So, since we're going on a cruise, I'm so excited to see dolphins with my own eyes without TVs."

"Excuse me, we're standing right here." Doris called, reminding Cathernia that she, Dona, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Frantist, and Francista are dolphins and guardiandolphins themselves.

"I was talking about the dolphins here in this world." The vampire woman corrected them.

Getting annoyed by Cathernia's talks. Eliodoro began to make insults, "Well, shoot, that's nothing, there's a snot-pink fat fish right here on the dock."

"Now, Eliodoro. if you're gonna be mean, talk to the booty," Cathernia fought back, patting her butt. "'cause the hands-off duty."

"Well, I would love to, but that booty has been nipped and tucked so many times I just can't hardly find it."

"Well, I ain't having no problem finding yours."

Before things get any worst between these two vampires, Aggie stepped in between them and put her arms around both of their shoulders." Family! So glad to have you here."

Dracula walked over and put his arms around them as well. "Good times, good times."

Vlad swooped in front of his friends, "Now, listen up, you two. I invited you two here for a vacation so you two should get along! You two are gonna be stuck on that ship for few days, so there's nothing you can do to escape your problem! So, to solve this problem, you two should make up! Understand?!"

Eliodoro and Cathernia nodded.

"Good, now off you go, we'll meet you at the ship later." Vlad said as Eliodoro and Cathernia rushed to the ship.

"So, let me get this straight, Dad." Dracula tried to clarify, "You actually invited Uncle Eliodoro and Aunt Cathernia for a family vacation just to make them to get along?"

"Son, I had had it with their fighting over me." Vlad admitted, "We both and Aggie knew that they shouldn't be like this forever, so when I heard Mavis planned of us going on a cruise vacation, I took this opportunity as a plan to make Elio and Cathern to get along."

"Well, it's true, dad. I want those two to get along." Drac said, "I made them a deal that if they help me, I gave them blood substitute, and they promise not to see each other again, but, coincidentally, they did."

"I agree with both of you," Aggie agreed, "they're my ancestors. They not only share the same friends, but they share the same granddaughter. I want them to be just friends, just for a change."

"We'll deal with them, later, but right now, we have to get going. We'll miss the ship if we don't." Mavis said.

Dracula picked up Dennis, and gave him a piggy-back ride, "Come on, Denisovich," he said, getting into the idea of spending more time with Dennis, "Let's get cruising'!"

"Wait for us, you guys!" Periwinkle said as she and the rest of the I teams and Vlad followed them.

Red, Roy, and Rebecca stayed, waiting for Aggie.

"Aunt Mom, let's go!" Roy called, and Aggie joined them. She and her brother called Aggie 'Aunt Mom', since she and their father got married.

Mavis was about to follow them, until she noticed her blob best friend.

"Wendy!"

Wendy gasped, "Mavis!"

The two best friends ran to each other in slow-mo.

"For two people happy to see each other, they're running really slow." Rebecca said. Aggie, Red, and Roy nodded.

Mavis and Wendy hugged tightly and happily.

"I missed you so much!" Mavis smiled.

"I miss you more!" Wendy squealed, "Where are Hank and Pedro?"

"Oh, they're in the ship." The vampire replied.

"You girls can talk more once we get on the ship." Aggie said before she, her husband, and stepchildren walked towards the ship

"We should go." Mavis said as she and Wendy walked together to catch up with their family.

"So, how's the family business?" Wendy asked.

"It's great… and that's why we're here… to take a break from it." Mavis answered.

* * *

 **Alright then. Like I promise, few of the characters from Hotel Transylvania series appeared in this version of the movie. Gene, Wendy, and Hank appeared. I also made additional scenes to make this chapter quite longer and quite funny.**

 **By the way, Judy and Nick from Zootopia got married 3 years before this event, and last year, they had a daughter named Julnie. Her name almost came from her parents' names; ****Ju** **dy +** **Ni** **ck=** **Ju** **l** **ni** **e**

 **I hope you enjoyed this**


	6. Captain Ericka

It was boarding time. The monsters gathered in the ballroom, where fish men waiters brought them appetizers. The anchor was raised, the horn blew, and the ship began to pull back from the port, sailing through the ocean.

As Aggie and her friends walked past the fish man greeter, she noticed the 'NO PETS ALLOWED' sign. She remembered that Dennis and Winnie brought tinkles with them, and since Tinkles is a pet, he was not supposed to come with them. She must warn them.

"Uh, guys," She called her team. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys for a minute."

The I teams glanced at one another.

"Are you sure?" Prism asked.

"Sure, I'm sure." Aggie said, "I have something do before going… with you guys."

Red became suspicious about his wife, but the rest of the I teams nodded, and proceed walking, "Ooookaaaay?" Red followed the others while looking back at his wife.

When her husband stopped looking at her, Aggie rushed back to find Dennis and Winnie, which they are now already behind her, "Thank goodness, you're here." She sighed. "You gotta take a look at this." She pointed the 'NO PETS ALLOWED' sign.

"'NO PETS ALLOWED'?" Dennis read, and looked at Winnie, which she also cringed, "Uh-oh." Dennis said.

"Kids," Aggie interjected, "As your nanny, it's my job to help you. I got a plan."

Dennis, Winnie, and Aggie dressed Tinkles with a trench coat and hat.

"Perfect." Dennis smirked.

"Good job, kids. You two deserve an award." Aggie said.

When Dennis and Winnie played their friendly handshake, Winnie immediately kissed Dennis on the cheek.

Aggie saw this, and chuckled, "I think you already got your award, Dennis."

Winnie looked around to see if the coast was clear, "Dennis, come on," Winnie said

While Aggie guided them, the two kids walked up to the fish man greeter.

"Oh hello, welcome aboard, " the fish man said, looking up and down at the strange monster in front o him, who was actually Tinkles.

"This is Bob." Dennis nudged Tinkles and said, "Say 'hi', Bob," he instructed.

"Hi, Bob," Tinkles said.

Dennis, Winnie, Aggie, and Tinkles walked past, trying to not draw attention to themselves.

On the deck, the Invisible Man was exploring the ship with his invisible girlfriend, Crystal, and the rest of the gang.

"Oh my gosh, Griffin, I am, like, so excited. This is, like, the nicest hotel I have ever been to."

"Yeah." Griffin said.

Murray agreed with Crystal. "Man, this is amazing! There's so much to do. Olympic-sized swimming pool! All-you-can-eat buffet! Full-service spa! Ooooooo! I'm gonna get me a seaweed rewrap!"

Drac groaned and said sarcastically, "Wow. It sounds like everything we can do at our hotel.

"Except on the water!" Murray corrected.

Then, a fingerless hand poked Aggie's shoulder.

"Aggie, if you don't mind, can we borrow the fishes' trolley dining cart?" Blossom asked.

"What for?" Aggie questioned.

"Well, Aggie, the remotes are ready, but we don't have extra two carts." Blos explained.

"So, we have to borrow Marlin, Dory, and Nemo's cart." Sunday added.

Aggie sighed, "Alright. I'll hold the fishes for now." She took the fishbowl with her.

"Why do we have our own cart?" Dory asked.

"Because, you guys can't take the same direction forever. You guys have to be separated and move freely, just like what you did in the ocean." Aggie said.

"But I don't want to be separated with my son!" Marlin held his only son.

"Dad, it's going to be fine." Nemo freed himself from his father's fins, "I'll just stay close to my fellow young teammates. They'll keep me safe."

"Except for the penguins, and the dolphins, and the cats!" The father clownfish reminded.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Chill out, Marlin. Your son will be fine."

Suddenly fireworks exploded above them. Dennis transformed into a bat, and carried Winnie by her shirt collar.

Johnny leaned over to Mavis and said, "You nailed it honey! Your dad is going to love this! Best summer vacation ever!"

Mavis held Johnny by the shoulder. "Wait till you see the itinerary."

"Ohhh, that's nice," Frank said, admiring the show.

Dracula was confused. "Frank, 'fire bad,' remember?" he said, mimicking what Frank usually said when he saw a flame.

"Oh yeah, right, but uh… Maybe you'll find your own fireworks on the cruise? Huh?" Frank asked.

"It's not the Love Boat, Frank," Drac said. "I'm just here to have fun with my family."

With Drac distracted by the fireworks, the I teams came closer to each other.

"So, did you find a woman that is suitable for Drac?" Petina asked.

"Not yet." Her baby self said.

Once they get on board, they still search for a single woman that is compatible to be Drac's new love interest.

"Some good ones here are already taken." Skidmark told them.

"Hey, how about that one?" Aggie pointed a female fox with nine tails.

"Seriously, Aggie!" Nick exclaimed and turned to her with a sly look.

"Alright, sorry." She chuckled, "She's just so beautiful though."

"Don't let out your tomboyish personality in front of me, Aggie." Red warned.

Aggie felt that Red is jealous if she finds some women attractive. To prove that she still loves him and gave up her tomboyish personality, she gave her bird husband a kiss. She didn't care they were in public.

Red's cheeks turned redder than his own feathers when he received that kiss.

Suddenly an energetic figure swung through the crowd, catching Drac's attention. The woman landed on a mast above everyone.

The crowd cheered as she welcomed the international monsters, being super friendly.

"Ahoy there! Welocome aboard! _Bienvenido! Willkommen! Dobro pozalovat! Huanying!_ " The woman greeted in different languages. She even greeted Bigfoot by saying, "Wreeeerrraaarrooorr!"

Bigfoot roared back, delighted. "Wrrrooorr!"

Murray asked, "Whoa! Who is that?"

No one answered though. But Aggie, she only raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at the woman.

But Drac didn't answer too. A familiar zing cast itself on his eyes, and Drac couldn't take his eyes off this woman.

"I am Captain Ericka," she said to the crowd. "And yes, I'm human, but don't hold it against me! I could not be more excited to have all of you on board our first-ever monster cruise!"

The monsters cheered. Except Aggie. She had a bad feeling about her.

Drac was now sweating, and his heart was beating fast and loud. He was singularly focused on Ericka.

Mavis was cheering and laughing, until she noticed Drac's expression. "Dad, uh, are you okay?"

Aggie heard Mavis as she moved over and checked on Drac, still carrying the fishbowl with her.

"Ina finny, fanny! Oh no wa-wa." He muttered some gibberish.

Mavis stared at her dad, then got concerned. "Oh no! He's having a heart attack!"

Murray looked over. "Drac? Not likely."

"Yeah, the only heart attack that can hurt him is with a wooden stake," Wayne said.

"Don't ever remind us that!" Numbuh 5 yelled, remembering Aggie almost killed with a wooden stake years ago.

"It must be a stroke!" Mavis panicked.

"Oh no! Not a stroke! Most of my dad's relatives and friends died with stroke!" Aggie said.

Wayne glanced at Drac, then noticed where he was looking. "Actually, I think it might be her." He pointed to Ericka, but accidentally poked the Invisible Man in the eye with his finger.

"Ow!" Griffin exclaimed. "Watch where you're pointing, mister! I'm right here."

Wayne shook his head and said, "You always stand so close to me. It's creepy."

Ericka gracefully slid down the mast onto the deck. "For so long, monsters were hiding, living in the shadows. But not anymore! You stood up and waved your hand, or claw, or tentacle, and said, 'We're here, we're hairy, and it is our right to be scary!"

The monsters were really into it. Everyone cheered!

"Hey, she used our motto." Jet said angrily.

"I called Copyright infringement." Jack nudged to his guardian.

The captain went on. "Now it's time to celebrate! You'll enjoy gourmet dining, thrilling adventures, and nonstop entertainment, all on the way to our final destination, the lost city that isn't lost anymore… Atlantis!"

The crowd went wild. They went even crazier when the doors swung open and the fish crew performed a circus of acrobatics and amazing tricks.

"Oh, yeah!" Dennis shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" Winnie exclaimed.

The two kids join the acrobats.

"Aggie, can we join them?" Roo asked.

"Please." Lumpy begged.

Aggie rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Alright, you can!"

The children and most members of the I teams did some acrobatic tricks while following the fishes. Mavis and Johnny did the same, while some members stayed behind with Aggie.

Ericka walked around, greeting people one by one. "Hello. How y'all doing?" She caught Drac staring at her and approaching him. "So, you must be the one and only Dracula."

Dracula kept a goof smile at her.

"I have waited SO long to meet you." Ericka leaned in so close that her breath touched his face. "Wow, you really don't age, do you? I would kill for your skin."

Dracula mumbled something, but couldn't speak. It came out as, "Eh… Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

Ericka was confused as first, but then her eyes lit up. "Ooh! You're speaking Transylvanian. I've always wanted to learn." She repeated what he'd said, "Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

Drac tried again to make himself understood, but they ended up going back and forth like someone practicing with language tapes.

"Koobie-day." He struggled with words.

"Koobie-day?" Ericka repeated.

"Drac was growing frustrated with himself. "Koobie-day!"

She echoed him. "Koobie-day!"

"Wait! There's no word like in Transylvania." Chug said, holding a laptop.

"How did you know that?" Gnome Watson asked.

"We just checked it in the internet." Dottie replied.

"Then, it's gibberish!" Sylvester declared.

"Yep. It's a fake word." Sylvestre added.

It just got worse. Drac said, "Doola-day-shu-la koobie day."

And she said back, "Doola-day-shu-la koobie day." Ericka had no idea what it all meant. "Ahh, such a romantic language."

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean?!" Aggie asked and glared, feeling jealous a little.

"Whoa, don't mean any harm here. You know, there's just something about an accent, that makes a man sound so intelligent."" She said.

Dracula blushed and said, "Ali-booboo."

Finally, Frank stepped in to rescue Drac. "That's Transylvanian right there. He saying, 'It was nice to meet you.'"

With that, Frank dragged Drac away before he could embarrass himself even more.

Ericka waved at them. "Well then, ali-booboo to you as well." She watched Drac leave.

When the monsters left, Aggie turned to Ericka with a suspicious glare.

"Alright, Captain Ericka, if that's your real name, is it you who announced these monsters about the cruise?"

"Yes, it's me." Ericka answered.

Aggie glared sharply at her to make her answer her question if necessary "Why?"

"So… you all can have a vacation like we humans do." The captain almost sweated.

"And if you're a monster friendly person, what should we do here?" Daffy Duck added.

"You can do whatever you want. Have fun." Ericka replied, then stared at Aggie and her friends. She recognized them somehow, "Wait! You must be the Imaginary teams."

"How a-do you a-know about us?" Luigi questioned.

Ericka squealed happily, "I heard so much about you! You traveled half of the universe to fight crime and spread love and friendship to other people in different worlds! Well, I welcomed you all to my ship. Have fun." She said before walking away to greet other monsters.

Aggie and the I teams locked their eyes on Ericka. They still felt suspicious about her.

"I don't know, Aggie, she's kinda nice." Tina Russo said.

"Don't be fooled by her looks and outside colors, Tina." Aggie told him.

"Do you think she's hiding something?" SmurfStorm asked.

"And do you think there's another reason Ericka called the monsters to come on her ship?" Penfold added.

"We can think about that later," Aggie's suspicious looks turned to smile. "But right now, let's go and have some fun!"

"Yeah!" The I teams cheered.


	7. Trouble

**Sorry I haven't updated for two days. I was at the hospital for my back surgery. The operation didn't last long. It only took 30 minutes for the doctor to close the small hole on my back. My mom and I stayed at the hospital for just one night, and I arrived home just yesterday, and I fell asleep. I was able to post the new chapter now. Enjoy, read, and review please!**

* * *

It was the first night at sea. Everyone gathered to hear the fish man band play. In addition to dancing, other activities were happening all around the boat.

When the fun started for the Imaginary teams, Aggie took a sunscreen oil, and spilled all over the floor deck. The I teams took this advantage to have fun by skating on the slippery floor, just like skating on ice. Aggie has her own style by pushing herself to hard she sped up skating, nearly crashed into her team.

 _No attorneys, (to plead my case)  
No rocket ships, to send me (into outer space)  
And my fingers (are bejeweled)  
With (diamonds and gold)  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_  
 _I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Then, she passed into Drac, who was holding a tray of beverages. "Hey, Drac." She greeted him.

"Aggie?" Drac noticed her skating, until he stepped on the slippery floor where he slipped and fell on the floor.

Next, Aggie put her surfboard on the pool, and stood up on it, balancing herself, and called one of her two second-in-commands, "Alright, Skenda, do it!"

With her water power, the guardianpenguin, Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife, controlled the water pool by making a big wave for Aggie to surf.

 _You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, baby, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Aggie was having fun surfing for just a minute as she flew off, leaving her surfboard on the pool. Drac came to retrieve the surfboard while trying to catch Aggie.

The white vampire was now sliding on the wires of the mast, until she bumped onto her surfboard, stopping her from sliding by Drac. Aggie escaped as Drac chased her.

"Aggie, come back here!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, the I teams were performing a musical number on the deck, just under the mast, where monsters were dancing to the beat with their song.

 **I teams:** _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

While trying to use her fairy wings in her vampire form, Aggie passed through the crowd of monsters by leaping above their heads to get to the front, while Drac tried to get through the crowd. Aggie arrived at the front, hid her wings, and turned her wandstaff into a microphone.

 **Aggie:** _Yo! I'm the T to the R to the O-UBLE  
Rockin' non-stop 'till the mike gets dull  
Take what I want, when I want, no holding back  
When I kick your flow, I'm on up on the track_

 _A to the G to the G-I-E_  
 _Everyone can be fun just like me_  
 _Gonna come through like a hurricane_  
 _Tearing down everything in my way_

Drac finally got through the crowd and made it in front as he jumped to catch Aggie, but she flew fast to escape. He was so angry and tired of catching that crazy young pregnant woman he didn't notice her microphone was in front of him and didn't care if he shouted very loud.

"AAAAAAAAGGIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

His loud voice echoed all over the ship as everyone covered their ears. They were almost bleed to deaf.

* * *

Later, Aggie and her teams was sent to the cabin by Drac to have a meeting with them.

The inventors of the I teams just finished making trolley carts for each fish as they put one fish to his/her own bowl, and placed them on each cart.

"Here you go. Now you have a cart of your own." Kowalda said.

"We also made each of you an underwater remote control, so you can control your cart freely." Kelski added, "Give it a try."

Nemo and Dory controlled their remotes, and thy were moving around the room with their carts like us.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Nemo shouted happily.

"It's like swimming around, except not underwater." Dory laughed, then sang her favorite song, " _Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming_ … Oh no, it's driving… maybe. Isn't this great, Marlin?"

"Yeah, great." Marlin wasn't in a mood for testing his cart. He was still afraid that maybe Nemo and Dory ended up crashing somewhere, but they were just having fun.

"We talked about setting rules, Aggie. Even before we boarded the ship." Drac paced around the room, waiting for someone who used the bathroom

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aggie crossed her arms stubbornly, "I didn't know the agreement meant no fun."

"You're allowed to have fun." The Prince of Darkness sighed, "When are you going to stop acting like a child?"

"When are you going to stop treating me like a child?" The white vampire talked back.

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you start acting like a grown-up!"

"I'll start acting like a grown-up when you start..."

The conversation interrupted when the Powerpuff girls and their guardians walked out from the bathroom, covered in towels, and sang a song while swinging their hair to dry.

 _I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

While the girls are singing, The Blues made a boombox sound with their wings and beaks.

"Hey, girls, not now, please, okay?" Drac requested them to stop.

"Sorry, Drac." Buttercup said.

"I'll be using your bathroom just this short time." Dracula entered the bathroom.

"Why can't you use your own cabin bathroom?" Smantha asked.

"Because, Mavis was using the bathroom to change. And next will be Johnny. And next will be Dennis. It'll might take a while for me to wait." Dracula explained, "Now, if you'll excuse me." He closed the bathroom door.

"Hmm, he does seem pretty upset." Bubs said.

"Why don't I go speak with Dracula?" Doc rolled towards the bathroom door, "See if I can smooth things over."

"I'll come too." Finn volunteered, "I may be a British agent, but I'm also have instincts of reasoning."

"Yeah, uh, that would be me too." Marlin rolled in while controlling his cart with a remote control.

"Let me do this too." Skipper Riley whispered, "between just us, this is Aggie we're talking about."

"You also need someone who has a long experience with Aggie." Skipper (penguin) said, "Aggie trained with me for so long, you have no idea how I survived her craziness when she was 11."

"You and us both." Jack Skellington said, seeing Skipper, Doc, Finn, Skipper Riley, and Marlin stared at him and Jet. "What? We're like father-figures to Aggie. We also know her craziness."

The others shrugged as they entered the bathroom where Drac was still thinking what to wear.

"Knock-knock." Jet alerted him that he was not alone in the bathroom.

Dracula knew they were coming by seeing them in the mirror, "What is it, guys?

Doc started to talk first, "Well, we would never say this to Aggie. We all know she can be totally irresponsible and crazy for fun, but we actually have a suggestion."

"You have a suggestion for me?" Drac doubted them.

"Uh, she's been driving me, Doc, Skipper Riley, and Marlin crazy first than she's been driving you crazy lately." Finn reminded that the cars and a plane knew Aggie first before Drac did.

"And she's been driving most of us Main I teams crazy a lot longer than she's been driving you crazy." Skipper added.

Drac surrendered that they might have a point, "All right. So what is it?"

"Okay. Imagine Aggie is a spirited dog." Skipper Riley said.

"That's your advice?" Dracula asked.

"No. I'm not done yet, Drac,"

"All right, so Aggie is a dog..."

"And you, Drac, are her incredibly helpful master who's there to guide her down the path of life." The plane continued.

"But if you hold the leash too tight, that dog is going to fight and buck, which is no fun for anyone." Jack finished that statement, "But if you loosen the leash just a little..."

"She'll fly right off the path and crash into the fence!" Drac guessed that effect.

"We know you want to protect Aggie, but, Drac, sometimes kids will rise to the occasion if you just show them a little trust." Marlin said, "Just like what I did to Nemo, just after Dory and I rescued him. I also promised I will never be so overprotective around him… by trusting him"

Drac thought about it, and realized they were right. He did the same thing to Mavis when she dreamed to go to paradise and zinged with Johnny. He never wanted her little girl to be lonely in the hotel if he didn't act fast of it. Now, it's like he's been doing the same 'overprotective' thing to Aggie since she's pregnant and her parents left him and all of I teams, including Red, in-charge. He didn't want Aggie to have the same near fate like Mavis, who almost have a lonely life.

"I think you should wear this." Jet held a skull-and-flowers-themed Hawaiian shirt.

After that conversation, Skipper, Jack, Jet, Doc, Finn, Skipper Riley, and Marlin moved out of the bathroom. Drac half-opened the door, seeing Aggie sat on the bed sadly. The way he looked at the sad Aggie really reminded him of Mavis when she was sad that she told him that she has no more dreams.

This made Drac frowned in the guilt. Now with Aggie, he didn't want that to happened, "Hey, Agafya." Her attention drove to him, "Why don't you go out and have fun again. You know…, just like what you did earlier."

Aggie arched an eyebrow, "What made you change your mind?"

Drac looked at his eight teammates, who winked at him, then he answered her, "Oh, well, I've been in this situation before, and since everybody have fun out there, you should too, so… You should enjoy your time now."

When Drac closed the bathroom door, she turned to her father-figured friends, "What did you tell him?"

"Just real-life problems. Nothing serious." Marlin replied.

"You should be thanking us that questioning." Doc said.

Aggie rolled her eyes and smiled.

Suddenly, someone burst from the door opened. It was few investigators of the I teams; Maurice, Mac, Basil, Dawson, Sherlock Gnomes, and Gnome Watson. They were panted from running.

"Maurice, how dare abandoning me earlier!" King Julien scolded, "I've been waiting for you to massage my feet."

"I'll do it." Mort adorably hugged Julien's feet. King Julien never anted Mort to touch his feet as he kicked him in the air.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, I was doing something very important."

"Important than my feet?!" Julien glared at his right hand-man.

"Julien, enough!" Aggie yelled, then turned to the investigators, "Guys, where have you been? We've been looking all over the ship for you."

"It's our fault, Aggie." Mac answered, "When you're suspicious about Captain Ericka, Maurice and I decided to investigate. Basil, Dawson, Sherlock, and Watson here were just following us."

"It's also our job, Aggie. So, we investigate also." Basil explained.

"So, what did you learn about Ericka?" Aggie asked.

"Is Dracula in the bathroom?" Watson questioned.

"Yeah." Samon answered.

"Then, we will not let him hear us. Gather around people." The gnome doctor said.

The I teams gathered around and had their heads closer to one another to whisper and listen.

"Okay, first things first. Sherlock began, "We followed her to a secret room."

Rico gasped, "A secret room?!"

"There's more." The detective gnome continued, "We heard her talking to someone that… she wanted to kill Dracula."

The team gasped quietly.

"I knew it." Aggie made a fist, "I knew there are humans who still hate monsters."

"Do you know who she's talking too?" asked Flerk II.

"We still don't know." Dawson replied, "But the only thing we know is Ericka wanted to kill Drac so badly she won't stop until he's dead."

"I knew there's something up to that captain! I was suspicious about her, and my suspicions were correct!" Aggie said angrily.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sundai asked.

"We have to tell Drac!" Maltor suggested.

"No, we can't!" Aggie denied.

"Why? What do you mean?!" Hunter inquired.

"Guys, this is a family vacation. Drac was looking forward to spend some time with his family, with us." She said, "If we tell him, this whole vacation will be ruined, and he'll stay focus on whatever Ericka is planning. He'll never spend some quality time with all of us."

"But what about Mavis?" Samuel asked.

"We can't tell her either. She might be doing the same thing. We can't ruin their vacation. Mavis paid too much for this."

"So, what else are we going to do?" Raa inquired.

"We have to protect Drac at all cost." Aggie answered, "It may affect our vacation, but it's our job! The I teams are not just spreading love and friendship and fighting, but also protecting the innocents and each other! This is what we are."

The members looked at one another, thinking that Aggie could be right.

"Aggie's right." Marlene spoke up, "Drac's our friend. We can't just let him die."

"Yeah, and even though some humans said that Dracula is evil, and in the books, they said Drac is an evil vampire, they were so wrong! He's just an innocent vampire who was trying to protect his family… And us." Tom agreed.

"Darn, some humans are so wrong!" Chloe growled.

"Alright, everyone, we'll just keep protecting Drac without letting him notice us or know. Let's just give him the most relaxing vacation ever." Aggie said, "You got that?"

"Gotcha there, soldier." Sarge saluted in agreement.

"Alright, now let's go out before Drac finds out of what we were doing." Aggie opened the door, and lead her team out, then she followed them and closed the door.


	8. Monsterball

Drac left his cabin wearing new cabana clothes: a skull-and-flowers-themed Hawaiian shirt, white short shorts, black knee-high dress socks, and white loafers. He still had that goofy smile as he started dancing through the ship.

As she emerged from the secret entrance, Ericka noticed Dracula strutting along happily. She saw there was an emergency flare on the wall nearby and got an idea.

Hiding into the shadows and other 'hiding' place on the ship, Aggie and her team kept their eyes on Dracula while looking for Ericka if she ever attempts to kill Drac. The I teams' job is not just spreading love and friends and fighting crimes, but also to protect the innocents and each other.

While Ericka took down the flare, Drac ran into Blobby, who jiggled while joining him in his fun jaunt across the deck.

As the two moved, side by side, Ericka was hidden behind a small vent with the flare. She took dead aim on Drac and fired. But as luck would have it to have friends, when Aggie and the I teams saw flare coming towards Drac, Yin used her Woo-Foo magic energy rays telekinesis to move Blobby behind Dracula. The flare missed him and hit Blobby instead. The flare sent Blobby in the air and exploded him into blobby pieces. The blob pieces back on the deck and Blobby regained his shape, not noticing that anything unusual had happened.

"Uh, are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Gracia asked when she watched what happened to Blobby.

"He's fine, Gracie. He's blobby." Freddie answered.

Ericka grumbled, but then spied a lifeboat above Drac's head. She quickly cut the ropes to drop the boat on him. Aggie and the I teams noticed the boat above Drac shaking. To save him, Aggie used the 'Inverse Spell' with her wandstaff to move Drac and Blobby to their opposite sides, making Blobby slid to the spot where the boat was above him and dropped hard right onto him.

Blobby regained his shape but still had the lifeboat stuck on him, and continued happily strutting with Drac. Ericka was growing frustrated. This wasn't as easy as she'd imagined. "Darn it." She said.

Suddenly, a box of heavy supplies just lifted above Dracula and Blobby. Aggie noticed this and she knew the crane was going to hit Drac.

She whispered to her dolphin friends and their guardians, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Doris, Dona, Frantist and Francista, "Guys, distract him!" She ordered.

The dolphins knew what to do as they jumped into the ocean and do jumping tricks in the air to the water. Ericka swung the crane with the heavy box into Drac, but missed and hit Blobby. Aggie's plan worked when Drac walked to the railing to see three dolphins and three guardiandolphins jumping out of the water, which he didn't notice those dolphins are his teammates in the I teams.

Cathernia was also watching the ocean view where she saw three dolphins and three guardiandolphins jumping out of the water, "Yes! I finally see the dolphins for real! I… Oh wait, they're just Aggie's friends." She easily recognized them.

Blobby was clobbered and launched off the boat.

Underwater, when the dolphins were doing their business, they noticed Blobby hit the propeller, and then bounced back out the water. The dolphins jumped back on the ship to meet up with Aggie again.

"Ags, incoming Blobby!" Francista pointed the falling blob.

Aggie saw Blobby in the air, and smiled, "Drac will be fine. Blobby's harmless."

Blobby fell right back on top of Drac. The vampire kept on dancing.

Ericka couldn't believe this was happening to her! She slunk away as Drac and Blobby passed the pool.

When Aggie saw Drac is now on the 'safe zone', she told her friends, "Alright, guys, Dracula is now on the safe zone. We should go to the pool before Dracula finds out we're not around and he'll be so suspicious about us."

"I agree with girl, here." Chuck said.

"Yeah, we should go, now!" Rabba added.

Aggie and the I teams ran towards the pooling area and acted casual just before Dracula arrived, still dancing.

"Work it, Dracula!" Mavis told her dad.

"You know it." Drac replied.

"Watcha doin'?" Aggie squeaked while serving cans of oil to her vehicle friends.

"Doin' great, Agatha." Drac responded with style.

Aggie and the team noticed how happy Drac was today.

"Hmm, someone is happy." Jason pointed the vampire.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Aggie said, "We can't just ruin his vacation by telling him that Ericka will kill him."

"It's true. I hate it when somebody ruined my vacation." Yang crossed his arms.

"Well, all we have to do now is to protect Drac." Owl told him.

"Alright guys, just remember, don't tell anyone about this. It's just us." Aggie reminded. The I teams nodded.

"Oo, looking good, Drac," Frank said.

"Feeling good, Frank." Drac swung another pose.

"Look at you, so fancy," Eunice complimented.

Dracula showed off his outfit. "What? This? Please."

"Oo, dressed to impress, huh?" Murray put in.

"Impress? Oh, who do I need to impress?" Drac combed his hair with his finger. "Besides, Jet picked this shirt for me."

"Hey, isn't that Captain Ericka?" Griffin pointed over Drac's back.

Drac instantly spun around and peeked, then tried to hide under the deck chair pillow. "Ohhhh! Oh, no, no, no!

"Oops, no, not her," Griffin laughed.

All the monsters found it funny, but Drac was a mess. He slumped onto a deck chair. "Hee… Yes, yes, very amusing… Uhh ah… he, he…"

The guys felt bad.

Frank said, "Sorry, Drac. You know it's just that we've never seen you like this."

"I know." Dracula found his voice. "It doesn't make any sense. You can't zing twice… Except for Aggie, she zinged thrice. It's impossible for me. But I did, so now what?" He realized that he wasn't sure how his daughter would feel about her dad falling for someone other than her mother. He also realized about Aggie. He was her second zing she has a slight crush on him. He wasn't so sure how she would feel about that, "And what about Mavis and Agafya?"

"Mavis wants you to be happy, right?" Murray asked. "I'm sure she'll go with the flow. And Aggie too. She already lost interest on you, and she's already married with that bird, Red."

Drac wasn't so sure. "Oh no, no, no. Mavis and Aggie need me. They depend on me. I need to be home with my family."

Griffin joked, "Murray here may be from Egypt, but you're the one in de- _nial_."

Drac didn't laughed. Instead, he slapped Griffin when he saw Mavis is coming towards them.

"Ow! You hit me right in the—"

"Mavis!" Drac yelled to his daughter, and then turned to his friends and hissed a warning under his breath. "Don't say a word, or I'll haunt your dreams!"

The threat worked.

"Having fun?" Mavis asked her dad, casually.

"I'm having even more fun now that you're here," Drac replied as if nothing interesting was up.

Mavis said, "You know, Dad, I feel really lucky to have this time with you. All of us together. It's really special."

Drac hugged his daughter, "Me too, spider monkey."

Mavis broke the hug, and stared at her father, like, evilly, "Now, are you ready for me to destroy you in monsterball?"

"Whoo-hoo! Monsterball!" Johnny cheered excitingly.

"Come on, Papa Drac!" Dennis shouted.

"Oh ho, bring it on, for I AM KING OF FAMILY FUN!" Drac took off his shirt, socks, and shoes as he dove in the pool.

* * *

The gang all got into the pool. It was Mavis, Dennis, Drac, Johnny, and Murray on one side, and Frank, Eunice, Vlad, Griffin, and Crystal on the other.

Murray took the volleyball first and was ready to serve. "All right, who is ready to get pummeled?"

"I gotta warn you, I played second-team coed intramural volleyball at Santa Cruz." Johnny did some funny stretches, including a double armpit toot.

"Sure, pal. Whatever you say." Frank was ready to play.

Eunice had one rule. "Everybody, just please, watch the hair, watch the hair!"

"Oh ho, let's go. Let's do this!" Drac got into position.

Mavis was so happy to see her dad having a good time. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Hank was at the edge of the pool, carrying pompoms in his hands, "Whoo-hoo! My parents are in the same team! Go mom! Go dad!"

"Ha! My uncle is going to take your parents and their team down!" Pedro got his own pompoms and cheered for Murray, "Go, Uncle Murray!"

Since she has no relative in the pool to play monsterball, except for Blobby, Wendy was only cheering for her best friend, "Go, Mavis! I believe in you! Whoooooooo!"

Then, Vlad noticed his older daughter, sitting in relax on the deck chair. She wore her bathing, much like Mavis', except it's dark purple, and purple sunglasses.

"Come on, daughter. Join me and your brother and the whole family in the pool to have fun for a change." Vlad called her.

"No thank you, Father. But I also have a relaxing time here after so many years of working." Lydia said, then to Diane, who was sitting on her own deck chair beside her, "Isn't that right, Diane?"

The chicken clucked in respond.

While the I teams were having a great time eating their food while watching out for Ericka, Aggie just sat at the edge of the pool, watching the monsters play.

Gene was still disappointed when his video equipment got confiscated. But he tried his best to relax in this cruise, just like everyone else.

"Sure wish you'd come play with us, Nanay Aggie." Dennis said.

"Uh, sorry, Dennis. I can't. I promise my mom I won't play volleyball, so I can stay racing." Aggie explained, then placed her hand on her tummy, "And… the ball might hit my baby."

Joey sneakily whispered to her ear, "Speaking like a protective mother."

Aggie almost slapped Joey off her shoulder. She didn't want to be reminded of how she reacted when she found out she was pregnant; She was afraid of childbirth and become a mom. But then, she suddenly developed her motherly instincts.

"Aww. We understand, Aggie." Mavis said, "but what can you do when you don't play sports?"

"Well…" Aggie raised her wandstaff, and poofed up a chalkboard, "I can be a scorer! Back then when I was in Elementary school, my teachers and classmates wanted me to be a scorer instead if I'm not allowed to play sports."

"That's a great idea, Aggie." Dracula agreed, "For that, you can still participate in the game, and we'll see who gets the highest points, that team wins!"

"Exactly!" Aggie poofed up a whistle around her neck. "Let's get this game started!" She blew the whistle to start the game.

"Get ready! Here comes the paaaaaaain!" The mummy lobbed the ball up and served it hard over the net, straight at Vlad.

Vlad hit it hard. And it went over to Eunice.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" she screamed, before hitting it over the net.

Johnny screamed as it passed over his head and he ducked.

Mavis dove to get the ball and hit it high.

Drac jumped high and hit the ball over the net to Eunice, who missed it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Eunice shouted, but the ball splashed and soaked her hair.

Drac's team cheered!

Aggie drew one tally on the board, scoring Drac's team one point. "Hey, Eunice, you should've protect your hair if you should just hit the ball!" she laughed. Alright, everyone, back to the game, shall we?" She blew the whistle again to continue the game.

Murray had the ball and served it well. It went to Vlad, who roared frightfully with red glowing eyes and long fangs, just like his son, granddaughter, and great-grandson, scaring the ball back the other way.

"Ha! Did you see that Amai—uh, I mean, Aggie?!" Vlad asked if she saw what he did, and almost calling her his sister's name.

"Yeah. Great job, Vlad! I'm loving it!" Aggie gave him thumbs-up. "Just don't call me Amaia. I'm still not your sister."

Red noticed his wife's compliment to Vlad, making him a little jealous, "You still like him, you know."

"What? He's so charming." Aggie said dreamingly.

"All of your crushes you think are charming." The bird still felt jealous.

"But you're always in the top 1." She gave him a sly look. She knew he was jealous.

He noticed her looks, and smirked in return, "That's what I love about you, Aggie. Loyal, but bad sometimes."

The ball was above Mavis, who bumped it super high over the net right to Frank, who spiked it back, straight to Drac. He was about to hit it, when Ericka turned on a microphone so she could make an announcement of her own.

"Oh baby, I got this…," Drac started to say. He was moving toward the ball as if in slow motion, when he heard a voice.

"Hey there, monsters!" Ericka said nearby, her voice echoed over the PA system.

The voice was all it took to distract Drac. Instantly Drac turned to look at Ericka, and the ball landed on his head, creating a huge splash on the pool, and stuck there!

"Woo-hoo! What I say!" Frank celebrated that he had scored a point.

Aggie drew a tally on the board, scoring Frank's team.

"Woo, that's my dad right there!" Hank cheered for his father.

When Drac got back on the surface of the pool, his friends and family stared at him in confusion.

"We're arriving at our first destination," Ericka announced.

"Let me guess; an underwater volcano?" Kelda guessed.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of water.

"The underwater volcano!" Ericka said.

"Told you!" Kelda rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Hal asked.

Kelda explained, "I have fire power. I can predict when the volcano will explode for just few seconds, and I know where a volcano is."

"Ooh, just like Pinkie sense." Pinkie Pie said.

"Or Cheese sense!" Cheese Sandwich added.

"Or Tri-Pies sense!" The Tri-Pies said together.

"Alright, whatever." Numbuh 4 yelled, getting annoyed by the Pie family's sense, "Still doesn't make sense of predicting the future."

"Everyone, grab your scuba gear and get ready to explore the wonders of the sea," Ericka said. Then, looking at Drac as he struggled to get the monsterball off his head, Ericka called out to him. "Especially you, Count Dracula."

Drac looked surprised.

Mavis noticed Ericka's expression, but the got distracted when she saw her son swimming in front of her.

Aggie noticed this too. She got so angry and jealous a little, she pushed the chalk on the chalkboard. Instead of the chalk breaking into pieces between her strength and the board, the chalk punched a hole on the chalkboard.


	9. The underwater exploration

The monsters suited up with their scuba gears.

No one noticed as Ericka got into a secret vessel and turned it on.

The only I team members who can swim and didn't need scuba gears were Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantist, Francista, Hunter, Huntress, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Dofelia, Marlin, Nemo, and Dory, because they are all aquatic/semi-aquatic. Aggie poured the fishes from their bowls into the sea.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky (fairy dog), and Sparkito can shape-shift into aquatic animals via goldfishes with their magic. Timmy, Tims, Tootie, and Toots wished themselves to be goldfishes like their fairy family.

"We sure wish you could come with us, guys." Reco said to the rest of the I team members.

"Sorry, kid, but most of us aren't aquatic." Josalan replied.

"Most of us aren't good swimmers…" Mic added.

"Most of us can't breathe underwater." Iztchy finished.

"Also, we're snails and seawater are saltwater." Turbo stated, "We'll die if we touch something salty."

"But we can't just enjoy ourselves underwater while watching over Drac on our own." Dofelia hesitated.

"Yeah, we're in this together. Remember?" Prenda reminded.

"Oh man, we know each other so well." Stella face-palmed, remembering her group's element, Teamwork, and it's also the I team credo.

"But what can we do? Put a glass bowl helmet on our head?" Junior guessed sarcastically.

That sarcastic suggestion gave Aggie an idea as she put on her glass helmet, "Excellent idea, Junior."

When the monsters were ready, everyone jumped off the deck, plummeting down into the sea.

Aggie made glass helmets with her wandstaff for every non-aquatic members of the I teams, while the 16th Main group/F.A.S.T. crew were kept in protective bubbles so they can swim freely underwater without touching seawater. It's difficult for Aggie to make glass helmets for her vehicle friends, so she only protect half of their bodies with temporary glass helmets for them to see and breath underwater. Finn McMissile didn't need one because, as a spy car, he already has scuba gear.

"Wait, where's Julnie?" Judy searched for her daughter.

"Bleh!" The half-rabbit/half-fox baby made a sound to remind her mother she was on the floor, glaring at Judy.

"Oh, there you are, Julnie." Judy said, putting a glass helmet on her head.

When the I teams are ready, they jumped off the deck, and joined the aquatic members and the monsters.

Few members were amazed by the view underwater. They were never being underwater before. It's like it was there first time. Stan the dog and his puppies has no difficulties for swimming, they have doggy paddles.

A brightly colored coral reef surrounded the volcano's crater, where red lava flowed slowly into the water.

"Right this way, everyone," The monsters' guide was Stan, the fish man, and he could effortlessly talk underwater. "Welcome to one of the true wonders of the underwater kingdom. I give you Volcano del Fuego! Or the local sea life call it…," He made bubbly language that only understand by fishes.

Most monsters and the I teams didn't understand what the fish man just said, except Marlin, Nemo, and Dory.

"Do you understand what he's saying?" Thunder dash asked the fishes.

"Yep, it's exactly what the fish man said in English," Dory answered, "What did he say again in English?"

The god couple held their hands together while exploring the wonders of the sea for the first time.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before." La Muerte was amazed.

"Just because you guys are deities. You don't have time to explore underwater. In fact, you don't have bodies of water in the Lands of the Remembered and Forgotten." Aggie explained, "Well, the Land of the Forgotten was surrounded by lava, so that doesn't count."

"Hey, you turned it into hot water when the smurfs came to my land for a vacation!" Xibalba wouldn't forget that moment after he and Aggie became friends."

The monsters were so busy exploring that they didn't notice when a fish-shaped submarine floated out of an opening near the bottom of the cruise ship. Ericka was inside, and she was trying to catch up with Drac so she could get rid of him, once and for all.

Dennis spotted a small yellow fish and followed it. Drac noticed his grandson and followed him too. Suddenly a shark at the yellow fish, Dennis panicked and swam away. Drac hypnotized the shark to turn into a friendly shark. Dennis ran into the same shark again, but this time, he noticed his grandfather was riding on it and realized he hypnotized it and realized the fish it ate from its mouth. He jumped onto its back with Drac as if it were a horse and galloped along in the ocean.

Mavis also hypnotized a whale, and rode on it like surfboard while Johnny hung on its tail.

Aggie hypnotized an octopus, and the 12.2nd Main group/Baby Looney tunes tied its tentacles around them with their guardians by their side and the octopus span them around like an amusement park ride.

Marlin, Nemo, and Dory were having a great time the most. They made the most of their time in the water, because the place reminded them of their home.

The snails never imagined of being underwater. They were afraid of touching ocean water since they were saltwater, but with their protective bubble, they'll be safe.

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Fred, Luke, Han, Leia, and Ben rode on the dolphins (not Blowhole, Doris, or Francista) by holding their dorsal fins and let them do their things.

Yin, Yi, Rarity and gemstone were digging for pearls from the clams.

Red picked a bouquet of underwater flowers from the corals and surprised them for Aggie. Aggie blushed and accepted his gift.

Rico regurgitated a camera and captured photos of every activity the I teams did. Smurfette did the same as she brought her own camera and captured interesting things under the sea.

Drac was having a ball. Then he saw a seahorse swim by and began to copy its movement. Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, and Aggie joined in the fun!

Ericka has steered her submarine behind a coral reef and wanted to try to hit Drac, and when she saw Drac and his family pretending to be a seahorse, then spotted a manta ray and copied its movement, making his family laugh, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Aww, what a cute family." Then she snapped to stay focus, "What? No, it's not! Dracula bad! Dracula bad!"

She pushed a button to release the wooden harpoons on Drac.

Aggie felt a sudden disturbance. In her vision, she saw wooden stakes coming towards Drac. This alerted her. When she saw Drac sticking under the manta ray, she used her wandstaff to control the manta ray with Drac under it, and made it swam in sideways, avoiding the wooden stakes.

Soon hundred of fish swam by, and Drac noticed they were swimming to Ericka's submarine. It looked a lot like a real fish, so he thought it was just another fish in the school. He waved his family to follow, and so they did.

Ericka noticed the family was heading straight towards her. She tried to steer the submarine away from Drac, but he grabbed ahold of its tail. He was pretending to capture it and asked Mavis to take a photo of him with his 'catch'.

Ericka panicked, took a huge breath, and launched herself out the submarine's escape hatch.

Mavis took the photo of Drac, and, with Aggie checking it, in the corner of the image, the two spotted two human feet. Mavis and Aggie thought they must be imagining it, but since they both saw them themselves, they became suspicious.

* * *

Back on deck, everyone changed out of their scuba gear, and the non-aquatic I teams took off their glass helmet, and Kat and Kit helped Marlin, Nemo, and Dory back in their respective fish bowls. Drac, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were drying off when they saw Winnie pushing Tinkles, still wearing his disguise.

Dennis tried to think of something to hide Tinkles' identity from the grown-ups.

"Oh, hi Bob. Right, we promise you we play… uh, ping-pong now." He grinned sheepishly.

Mavis stared at the beast, who looked very familiar. "Um, Dennis, who is this?"

Dennis said quickly, "Oh, it's our friend Bob."

"Say 'hi', Bob." Winnie instructed Tinkles.

"Hi, Bob." The dog repeated.

Drac, Mavis, and Johnny were quite suspicious, while Aggie cringed in fear. She knew this is a bad idea and tried to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay, time to go play Ping-Pong!" Dennis declared.

Dennis and Winnie ushered Bob away as everyone stared at them, watching them go.

Just then, Frank. Murray, and Griffin came running across the deck, knocking monsters and waiters over.

"Drac! Drac! Drac!" their voices rang in a chorus.

When they noticed Mavis and Aggie standing next to Drac, the slowed, knowing he wouldn't want Mavis and Aggie to know anything about Ericka.

Hey, boys, where's the fire?" Dracula asked, squinting at them with curiosity.

"Oh, uh, well," Frank stammered, staring at Mavis and Aggie. "Griffin here wanted to uh—"

"Yeah, he had something to tell ya—" Murray started.

They pushed Griffin to Drac, "Me?! Oh, uh, yeah, see… I got this bite on my hand, and since, you know, you're a biting expert, I thought you could take a look." It wasn't a good excuse, but it was something.

"Yeah, come on over here," Frank told Drac, calling him away from Mavis and Aggie.

"The light is better," Murray said.

Mavis watched them as they all walked away. "Okay?"

Aggie had a feeling something was us. She followed the other way around. She took the second floor of the deck, just under the private place around a corner.

She overheard what Frank, Murray, and Griffin said to Drac, and she knew it was a big understanding. 'Ericka loves the Drac' thing is not true. It was the opposite of what they were saying. She has to do something before anything else happen.

"So, Drac, you going to make a move on the captain or what?" Griffin asked.

"Yes… Maybe?... No. Ah. It's been a while. I don't even know where to start," Drac admitted with growing frustration.

This gave Aggie an idea. Aggie poofed up her spell book to search a magic spell that can ruin a question. She found a record-mix-play spell. She hoped this will do the trick. When she read the spell, Aggie used her wandstaff to record every word what Frank, Murray, and Griffin say.

"It's easy, Drac. Just make some small talk," Murray suggested.

"Remember to smile," Griffin suggested.

"Look into her eyes," Frank said.

"Keep it casual," Murray told Drac.

"Say something funny," Griffin said.

"Ask her where her parts are from?" Frank smiled.

"Oh, and say that her wrappings look nice!" Murray smoothed his own wrappings.

"Do you like coffins?" Griffin thought that was a good one.

"Compliment her: Say 'your neck looks delicious.'" Frank laughed at his own advice.

When she finished recording, Aggie stored those words on the bell of her wandstaff and shook it harder to mix those words to make it a full sentence.

Drac was speechless. As he stood there, like a deer in headlights, Ericka walked in as if she had just arrived.

"Okay, Drac, hit it." Griffin shoved him face-to-face with Ericka.

Aggie was done shaking the bell, and attached it back on the handle, ready to fire that spell, "Or play it." She smirked as she released a white mist of energy that contained the mixing words from Frank, Murray, and Griffin, and the mist flew into Drac's throat to control his voice.

It took him a second to get started, but then he said nervously, "Your delicious neck wrappings are in a nice coffin. Would you like to see my parts?"

The spell worked!

Aggie sure thought it was funny. She laughed quite hard, but she covered her mouth, so she won't be heard.

It was awful for Drac. The guys winced.

Griffin imitated the sound of an airplane crashing and burning. "Fwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… kerprrr!"

But then Ericka answered Dracula, saying, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"Dracula was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. "What?" he asked.

"What?!" the guys were surprised.

"What?!" Aggie thought her spell of making Drac foolish worked.

"Cantina. Midnight. Don't be late," Ericka said coolly as she closed Drac's jaw, and then left the deck.

Dracula smiled goofily.

Aggie got angry. She thought her plan worked, but it got worst. Instead of making Drac foolish to make Ericka feel disgust over him, Aggie was like helping him to ask Ericka to go out with him. This isn't part of her plan to protect Drac from her.

"Oh, nuts!" She threw wandstaff on the ground, but it bounced back, crashing into her face, and she fainted.


	10. Deserted Island

Aggie met up with her team on the deck, angry and frustrated.

"Hey there, SmurfAggie," Gutsy Smurf clicked his tongue, then noticed her angry face, "I got the feeling something upsets you. What's the matter?"

Aggie growled, "I casted a spell on Drac to make a fool out of himself in front of Ericka, but she just like 'I would love to go out with you', and that's it."

"What spell did you use?" Xibalba asked.

"Some kind of 'record-mix-play' spell." Aggie replied.

"Oh, that spell!" The dark god remembered the spell, "Your great-great-great-great-grandfather, Andrew Galido, made that spell. Before Disco era, he created that spell to record music and mixed them to make new kinds of music, but no one likes it, until your father found it and shared it to the world."

"Ugh, that's gonna make her a lot better." Ton scoffed.

"I don't know what Ericka's deal. First, she was trying to kill Dracula, now she wants to go out with him? Now I'm confuse!" Aggie slouched on her chair.

"You really hate that, huh?" Phineas recalled that kind of attitude. That was 11 years ago at the 2nd dimension. He was angry at Perry when he discovered his secret agent identity and disowned him, and then next, he wanted him back. That's what Aggie hated the most. Changing minds of their decision.

"Maybe Ericka really likes Dracula." Ms. Perky said. As a doll, she has a voice chip to talk.

"That's impossible. We heard her with our own ears. She wanted to kill him!" Basil said.

"Maybe metaphorically." Baby Melissa stated, "Everyone always said 'I'm gonna kill you!', but we all know that's not literally."

"We should figure out Ericka's statement first before we can take action." Jake (pirate captain) said.

Suddenly Pooh's tummy rumbled, "Oh, my tummy's making noises."

"And the food at the buffet table were running out." Lumpra pointed the messy buffet table.

Even Taz's tummy rumbled. He was tempted to eat the ponies, but Tenz helped him control himself.

"I know. I got mash potatoes here." Danger Mouse took out an ice box of plastic cupped mash potatoes, "Think fast." He threw them at his friends.

A cup of mash potato hit Grouchy Smurf's head, "Hey, watch it!"

Then, another cup of mash potato hit Bitzer, and he barked and rolled his eyes angrily.

Bubbles (bird) tried to catch the cup, but he missed, "I can't catch."

Aggie and the team ate the mash potato, and they found it delicious.

"Those mash potatoes were delicious, SmurfBlossom. Thanks for making them." SmurfWillow said.

"You're totes welcome, SmurfWillow." SmurfBlossom replied.

"Trash back here." Cinnamon Roll called.

Cinnamon Stick tried to shoot the cup on the trash bag but missed "Whoops."

Marky did the same but missed also "Sorry."

"I can't throw, either." Bubbles (bird) added.

"Pfft. Weak!" Seno snickered. He was expert of shoot balls.

Suddenly, Bubbles (Powerpuff girls) stomach growls. Her face turned green and started to feel nauseous.

"Whoa, guys, are you feeling alright? I'm not feeling too good myself." She said.

The others got nauseous as well.

"SmurfBlossom, what exactly did you put in those mash potatoes?" Papa Smurf asked.

"I can't remember. I made them weeks ago." SmurfBlossom answered

Her friends groaned in frustration.

"Well, I was so excited for the trip, I wanted to get a head start!" SmurfBlossom added.

Aggie and the team groaned even more. They don't feel so good.

"Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna barf!" Cubry said, holding his barf in his mouth

"I second that!" Baby Daffy added.

"I'm going to puke and it's not baby puke this time!" Aggie held her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, when is the next stop?!" Den Den cried.

The fish man announced on the PA system. "Hey, everybody! We are at our next stop, the 'Deserted Island.'" As he spoke, the ship docked next to a resort Island.

Down on the lower deck, before the monster passengers lined up to go to the shore, Aggie and the I teams rushed on the lower deck first while holding their bark in the mouth. The I teams tripped and fell, making a pile of themselves. Aggie was the last one to got out as she jumped on her pile friends and rushed into the resort to find a spot to puke. The rest of the I teams got up and rushed to find their own spots to puke.

Minutes later, after the team puked, they stared at SmurfBlossom.

"SmurfBlossom, you're off lunch duty until further notice." SmurfLily said.

"Yeah, let's just round that up to 'forever'." Tyler calculated.

"So, since we're here, why don't we enjoy ourselves? You know, like 'Beach time'." Aggie said.

"But what about Drac and Ericka's date?" Pof asked.

"I'll handle this. You all should go and have fun. Married and dating couples can go on your own date night, and the rest and the kids can go and play on the sand and swim on the water."

"Yay!" the whole team cheered.

"Except Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Sherlock Gnomes, and Watson. I needed you guys."

"Awwww!" The fairies sighed sadly.

"I have extra time for this." Sherlock said.

"Don't worry, this is gonna be a short while." Aggie told them.

"But, Aggie, what about our date night?" Red inquired.

Aggie came closer to Red, and whispered, "Red, reserved a table for in the restaurant. I'll be right there with you."

"You promise?"

"Hey, I made a vow on our wedding, and I promise you we could make our marriage work."

Red wasn't sure about his wife's promise. He loved her so much, but, as the leader of the I teams, she was way too busy protecting her team. But Aggie wasn't that kind of busy. Being a workaholic person. She knows what she's doing, "Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the restaurant. But not more than 10 minutes"

He and the rest of the I teams left for their fun time on this island.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sparkito asked.

"Follow me." Aggie commanded.

* * *

On board, in the ship's cantina, the restaurant was romantic and dimly lit.

Ericka, looking stunning in a fiesta dress, walked over to Drac.

"You look ravishing," he told her.

"Oh, thank you. I just…" That particular compliment made Ericka uncomfortable.

Drac magically pulled out a chair for her, and they sat down.

Drac started the conversation. "So does Captain Ericka have a last name?

Ericka got nervous for a second, then blurted out, Guacamole!"

"Ericka Guacamole?" Drac asked. "That's so… international."

"No. Guacamole for us to share," she said. The waiter brought in the guac and set it on the table.

Aggie and few of her friends arrived, hiding behind the railing.

"There they are." She said, pointing Drac and Ericka.

Ericka tried to distract Drac. "Oh, how beautiful is that full moon tonight. Look right behind you."

While Drac was distracted, Ericka took out a small bottle of garlic oil and dumped the whole thing into the guacamole. She'd been taught that garlic was deadly for vampires like Drac.

Aggie saw this and panicked. She also thought that garlic was deadly for vampires, "Guys, quick! I wish that garlic oil combined with hot sauce.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky (fairy dog), and Sparkito raised their wands, poofing up a little amount of hot sauce in the poured garlic oil

"Mmm. The food here is to die for," Ericka said. Then she took a chip from the basket, dunked it in the guacamole, and fed it to Drac.

He swallowed hard. Ericka took another chip covered in guacamole and fed it again to Dracula. She took two more chips loaded with guacamole and fed them to Drac. And then two more chips! Drac's mouth was completely full wit chips and guac. He swallowed again.

"Oh dear. That's too much." Watson squeezed his cane.

"Yeah. I'm starting to worry," Aggie said, worrying that Drac might be poisoned if he ate too much garlic oil with hot sauce, which it wasn't one of his weaknesses.

"Holy moly that was a lot of guacamole," Drac said.

"Are you feeling all right?" Ericka asked. She had honestly thought he'd be dead by now.

"Totally fine. Why?" Drac asked.

"No reason." Ericka didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet! Garlic killed vampires, right?

Drac's tummy suddenly grumbled, loudly. "Oh, there must been garlic in the guacamole."

"Oh no." Then she looked at him closely. "Isn't that deadly for you?"

"No, no, no, no," Dracula told her. "It's just that I'm… eh, garlic intolerant…"

Ericka and Aggie were waiting for the effect. Aggie hoped that this will save Drac and sabotage their date.

With that, Drac let out a toot! He began to sweat, and an embarrassed grin spread over his face. "Hehe, was that you?" Drac said.

Aggie and her friends snickered in laughter.

"Nice work, Aggie!" Wanda complimented.

"Thanks. I'm also pretty smart." Aggie said, "I'm sure Ericka will dump him now. Now, let's go back to the island and have fun."

"Weeeeeeee!" Poof and Pof screamed when their mothers threw them up in the air.

* * *

Red waited for Aggie at their reserved table. It's been shorter that he expected. It's just seven minutes. He saw her coming. He was surprised that Aggie took in her bird form for him and for their date.

"Wow, Aggie, I can't believe you're on your bird form tonight." He said, "But it's okay when you're in your human form."

"Really? I'm sorry. I'll change form," Aggie raised her wandstaff to transform back to her human form.

Red stopped her, "No, no, no, it's fine. You already transformed." She put her wandstaff down, "So, how's it going?"

"Pretty fine. I think Drac is safe now." Aggie answered, then she saw her husband's saw face, "Are you okay?"

"Red snapped out of sadness, "Sorry, honey. It's just that…" He sighed, "Ever since Summer started, it's like you don't want to spend time with me anymore. I already got plans for what are we going to do this Summer, but you were so busy taking care of Drac, I just changed it."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" Aggie looked at Red with concern.

"I was just supporting you. As your husband, I must support you. And as a leader, you have to do your job." The red bird admitted.

There was silence between them. Aggie felt so guilty. She was doing her role as a leader, but she didn't do her role as a wife. She wasn't get used to be a wife. And soon enough, she was afraid that she can't do her role as a mother to her first child if she's busy with other things all the time.

"Red, I'm sorry. I was just keeping my status maintain as a good friend, but I forgot my new status as a wife and mother someday. I guess I'm not good at both of them, huh?" Aggie asked.

Red's eyes widened, "What? No, that's not true. You are a good wife and already a good mother. As a wife, you're still loyal to me, despite having lot of crushes in your life. And as a mother, you risked your favorite junk food for the baby. That's good enough. I never regretted of marrying you. I love you so much. I just thought we should do something together this Summer."

"I promise! After this vacation cruise, we can do whatever we want at the hotel!" Aggie raised her hand… or wing as a promise.

Red nodded, "I understand." Just then, a waiter came with their food, "And I ordered something for you."

"Red, maybe you don't know what I want." Aggie laughed, then Red lifted the lid, revealing a plate of shrimps, "Shrimps! My favorite! How did you…?"

"I told you I know my wife so well." Red stabbed the shrimp with a fork, and pointed it to his wife, "Open wide!"

Aggie ate the shrimp, "Glad I chose you."

"Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mavis and Johnny were dolphin surfing on the waves. The dolphins were actually Dr. Blowhole and Doris.

Mavis rode on Doris, while Johnny rode on Dr. Blowhole.

"Oh yeah! Dolphin Surfing!" Johnny has trouble surfing a dolphin.

"I wasn't paid for this." The former villainous dolphin said.

After that, Mavis and Johnny walked on the beach laughing and leaned their heads on each other.

"Woah!" Johnny said, noticing a cool sand castle.

The gang and the I teams had built a giant sand castle that looked exactly like Hotel Transylvania! It was big enough that the gang all fit inside, while the I teams were making sand statues of the monsters and themselves outside the sand castle.

"Hi, Momma! Hi, Papa!" Dennis said, jumping out of the sand castle.

"Hey, hey!" said Winnie.

"Hi." Mort waved.

"Hello." Eeyore greeted gloomy.

Then Murray, Blobby, baby Blobby, Griffin, and Frank popped out.

"Is my dad in there too?" Mavis asked.

Murray, Griffin, and Frank hopped back inside the sand castle… and then a voice from inside said, "Don't worry. I'm over here, blah blah blah." It didn't sound like Drac at all, because it was Griffin pretending to be Drac.

Then Dennis spilled the beans, not realizing it was a secret. "No, Papa Drac's not here. He's on his date."

"Date?" Mavis asked. Then, she noticed Aggie and Red approaching hand in hand, enjoying their date night. "Aggie?" she called her, "Is my dad on a date?"

"Uh, well… uh," Aggie didn't want to ruin her date with Red, but he winked as a respond to do what she wanted to do… not just for the team, but for friendship and family. She answered freely, "I mean, yes! I just saw him at the cantina."

"Take me to him, please." Mavis said.

* * *

Back in the cantina, Ericka was still upset that her plan to kill Drac hadn't worked. And Drac was mortified by his gassiness.

"Please forgive me, I…" he said. "I'm just very nervous. You see…, I haven't had a date since… my wife died." He paused.

Ericka slightly softened, ready to listen. "How old were your daughters?"

"She was just an infant." Dracula was referring to Mavis, "It was hard being a single dad, but I… I did my best." Then, he snapped when Ericka mentioned 'daughters' with an 's' a second ago. "Wait! Did you say just 'daughters'?"

"I thought you have two daughters; One who had a human husband and a son, and the other one who caused trouble on the deck and had a husband who was a red bird." Ericka said. She saw earlier how Drac was very protective towards the white vampire.

"You mean, Aggie? Oh no! She's not my daughter." Drac corrected her.

Ericka was surprised. "She's not?"

"Oh, no. You see, when the government sent Aggie to my hotel that I built to keep my daughter, Mavis, safe, Aggie was a human and wanted to be part of my family, because she idolized me and my family so much. I made a big mistake to her." He explained, remembering his mistake to Aggie.

"What did you do?" The captain asked.

"Well, I told her she can't be a Dracula because, well, she's just a stranger and a human. She was hurt though. But then, she saved my father's life from his former servant. My dad's servant wanted to kill him with a stake, but Aggie took it for him. That's how she became a vampire"

She gasped, "Oh my!"

"I know. I felt so guilty, as so was my dad and my daughter. Luckily, the stake never reached her heart. She survived. So, just to repay her, we welcomed her to our family and she became one of us." Drac finished his story.

"That's… the sweetest thing you ever done to that girl."

"Well, she didn't just save my dad's life and just a friend, she's family."

His story touched Ericka, who became quiet and reflective.

"I never knew my mother either, or my father," she revealed to him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, full of concern. "Who raised you?"

My great-grandfather," Ericka said. "I basically grew up on this ship." There was a hint of regret in her voice.

"That's why you're a captain," Drac said, processing her story.

"Yeah, it's all I've ever known. It was just expected. You know, a family thing," she explained.

"I understand. Family is everything." Dracula got it, "You have to honor the past. But we make our own future."

Drac had no idea he had hit on something Ericka had been struggling with. She didn't want to be on the boat forever. She wanted to make her own future, and he understood.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment and leaned in to share a romantic kiss.

"Dad?!" Mavis asked, surprised to see him with Ericka.

"Drac?!" Aggie wasn't surprised at all. She joined Mavis, so she could ruin their date.

"Mavis! Agafya!" Drac was surprised to see them too.

Mavis glared at them with her hands on her hips. Aggie made the same glare with her arms crossed.

"Johnny?!" Mavis yelled at her husband, who ate Drac and Ericka's food.

Drac started to explain to Mavis and Aggie why he was eating dinner with Ericka, but he made up a story, and he wasn't a very good liar. "Captain Ericka and I were just… discussing the hospitality industry! You know, just work stuff."

Mavis was not buying the story but didn't want to confront him or deal with what was really happening. "You're working now? This is supposed to be a vacation. A family vacation," she said.

"I should really go do captain-y things." Ericka stood up and leave. She turned back just to see Aggie, giving her a deadly glare and gesturing her that she gonna keep an eye on her. Ericka felt a little fear towards Aggie because of her glare. Despite Drac's correction, Ericka still thought Aggie was his daughter, because of having the same concern for Drac as Mavis has.

Mavis turned back to Dracula. "Dad, you said you were going to spend time with Dennis."

"Dennis? Dennis? Dennis! Dennis. Oh, yeah, you're right! Where is that kid? Denisovich, you're supposed to be with me. Come on, now, kid. It's family time!" Drac called out as he hurried out of the cantina.

Concerned, Mavis turned to Johnny, who wasn't worried at all. "What was that about?" Mavis asked her husband.

"You mean your dad's date?" Johnny asked her.

"It wasn't a date! It was… work stuff," Mavis insisted.

"Uh-huh…" Johnny let her believe what she wanted.

"I'm telling you, Johnny, there is something about that woman I don't trust," Mavis said, feeling as if she had a stone in her belly.

"You and me both, sister," Aggie shared the same feeling, which she already knew about Ericka's true intention. She just wants to agree with her

"But you want your dad to be happy, right?" Johnny asked her.

"Yes. Just not with her." Mavis muttered. "I would be happy if dad ended up with Aggie."

"I don't wanna be your stepmother, Mavis," Aggie ate a chip with guac. "It's weird."

"Weirder than marrying bird from another world?" Mavis smirked at her.

"Yep. I rather marry a bird, okay?" Aggie rolled her eyes in respond.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Heads up, honey!" Johnny said, still focused on the guac. "This guac is loaded with garlic and hot sauce!"

"Garlic?" Mavis asked. Then she tried it too. Immediately her stomach rumbled and the tiniest little toot came out.

"Aw, that's cute toot, honey." Johnny grinned.

* * *

 **Okay, I may include the story between Aggie (my OC) and Red (from Angry Birds movie) and the story of every characters and OCs from different shows and movies I listed in chapter 2 in Hotel Transylvania universe, but remember this "It makes you realize that everybody is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich! It's _everybody_ – those who play big parts and those who play small."**

 **Aggie is my main OC and her job is to protect Drac, but her status and of being Drac's friend and leader of the Imaginary teams is affected her status as a wife. That's why I made a scene between her and her husband from another world, which is still Red. If anyone who shipped Red (angry bird) with other characters from the Angry Birds universe, I don't care! My ship is final!**

 **Phineas recalled a memory when they were in the 2nd dimension was from the movie, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension.**

 **Drac's explanation about Aggie came to the Dracula family to Ericka was from my first Hotel Transylvania story, Hotel Transylvania 2 ½: The fangs of friendship. That is where it happened.**

 **Review or no review. It's up to you. I give up!**


	11. Atlantis

As the ship left the Deserted Island, Aggie and the I teams met up at the deck again.

"So, how's the island?" Aggie asked her friends.

"We're having a great time, Aggie." Fluttershy replied.

"Yeah. Nothing's gonna ruined our vacation trip, except protecting Drac, of course." Applejack said.

Suddenly, the elements around their necks started to glow.

"Hey, our elements shined." Kessie said.

"What does this mean?" Soarin asked.

"Does this mean we have a mission? Fixing a friendship problem?" Prenda guessed.

"AGATHA!"

A furious Lydia rushed towards her with her elements glowing

"What is this? Why is it glowing… ON MY VACATION?!"

"Aggie!" Mavis approached her, "It's glowing! What does it mean?"

Then, Vlad came too, "Aggie! My element's glowing!"

"I think all of our elements are glowing." Aggie said, "It's like there's a friendship problem."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FRIENDSHIP PROBLEMS!" yelled Lydia, then laid a finger on her face, "You better figure out what causes this glowing, because I don't want my vacation to be ruined!" She stormed away.

Mavis agreed with her aunt, "Sorry, Aggie, but Aunt Lydia is right. This is a family vacation. We shouldn't work like this."

"Don't worry everyone! I'll figure this thing out. So, you can go back to your relaxing… thing." Aggie said as Mavis and Vlad walked out of the deck.

"So, what is it?" Buttercup asked.

"For me, I think the friendship problem is Dracula is in trouble when Ericka's around," Aggie explained, "And our solution is to protect him at all cost."

"Uh, I don't think that's…" Smurfette tried to correct her, but she was cut off.

"Come on, we have a friendship problem to solve." Aggie rushed off the deck.

The I teams just glanced at each other, shrugged, and rolled their eyes as they followed Aggie.

* * *

At the foggy place of the ocean, the monsters went out of their staterooms, when there was an announcement

"Everyone, please assemble on the forward deck. We are arriving to our final destination: from the depths of creation, the might city has risen once again. Home to the greatest monster civilization the world has ever known, surpassing Athens and Rome in art, culture, and sophistication. I give you the legendary lost city of Atlantis."

As they approached, giant tentacles surrounded the boat and startled everyone.

"Whoa! It's a giant kraken!" Kelsey yelled in fear.

The I teams were ready to fight. Rico regurgitated a bazooka, ready to shoot. The Powerpuff girls were ready to fly to attack the mysterious giant figure. The 6th Main group/Angry Birds placed their slingshot on the deck, ready to launch themselves. The Combo Niños transformed into their animal forms. Luke took out his lightsaber, and Han took out his blaster. Twilight ignited her horn, and Rainbow Dash and her family fluttered a little high, ready to attack. The Kids Next Door took out their weapons, aiming for that giant figure. Judy and Nick took out their guns, despite of going on vacation they always brought their weapons. Mater took out his guns from his side, Finn took out his pistol, and Holley took out her tasers from her tires. Skipper Riley already had bullets in his wings. Danger Mouse was ready to fight bare-handed. The smurfs readied their bows and foam-arrows, and wooden spears. Lastly, Aggie readied her wandstaff, ready to recite any spell she got.

It was the Kraken, a legendary sea monster and lounge singer. And it began to sing:

 _There's a place, you gotta be  
A thousand leagues beneath, the sea  
And it's waitin' over here, for you and me _

When Aggie and the team realized the kraken wasn't going to attack, they lowered their weapons and calmed themselves.

With a sweep of his hand, the fish man directed everyone to look out as Atlantis came into view.

Atlantis was like Las Vegas for monsters. It was glittery with bright lights.

 _Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside  
Get ready for, the party's on tonight! _

When the ship docked, the monsters' oath to the Atlantis casino was lit with spotlights and lined with giant statues. Laser light shows turned waterfalls rainbow colors, and everything sparkled. The monsters approached a casino that looked like a giant aquarium, with fishes swimming through the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was even a roller coaster!

 _So, relax and just unwind  
Leave your worries, all behind  
And get ready for, the party is on tonight! _

In the center was a giant statue of King Triton. The animatronic ruler greeted the monsters as they came in, saying, "Welcome to Atlantis!"

The monsters quickly settled in and started gambling.

Kelsey went to a row of slot machines and used all of her tentacles to pull five levers at once… and hit the jackpot on the first try.

 _So get ready, it's party time_  
It's party time!

Aggie wasn't so comfortable with the place. Casino and gambling weren't exactly her thing. In fact, she never taught her team for this.

"Ugh, gambling. I hate gambling. Even the casino!" Aggie groaned in disgust.

"No offense, aggie, but Xibalba and I loved to play pokers. Especially back in the days." La Muerte said, "I saw a table of it over there."

"If you want us too." Xibalba added.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "All it matters to me is my friends to be happy, so… go ahead." She swept her hand as the goddess teleported, leaving a trail of golden flower petals, and the dark god transported by turning into a gooey puddle of black tar. They left a trail of breeze on her face. "Ugh. I better check on Vlad if he's…" When she found Vlad, he was gambling with the other monsters as well, "You too, Vlad?"

"Come on, kid. It's just once in a lifetime." Vlad rubbed Aggie's hair, and focused back in the game.

The white vampire rolled her eyes and shrugged. She just let her friend do what he wanted to do. Then, she walked towards her friends again, "Well, Vlad is out. What else you guys wanna do?"

"Honestly, Aggie. We've been in Las Vegas and in a casino before so…" Bugs Bunny tried confess something, "We really like to play the games here so…"

Aggie rolled her eyes and waved her hand, letting the 12.1st Main group to gamble. The group rushed in to play with the other monsters. "Anyone else?!" she asked the rest of the I teams.

"I heard there's a rollercoaster and other ride here." Ferb said.

"Yeah. Let's go there!" Baby Twaty exclaimed.

The most of the I teams rushed out of the casino to try on the ride here in Atlantis.

"We'll just watch the fishes, shall we?" Rida suggested as the 1st Main group and the 4th Back-up group left to the aquarium, leaving Aggie behind.

The only team member left was her husband.

Aggie noticed him, "Why can't you join with the others?"

"Red smiled in respond, "The main reason I came to this vacation… is you. I want to spend some time with you… as always."

Aggie was so touch with her eyes turned to puppy eyes and smiled. Then, she spotted Drac moving quickly through the main casino and noticed him following Ericka.

"What's wrong?" Her husband asked.

"Oh, I, uh…" She didn't want to answer that she saw Drac following Ericka.

Red was just being sarcastic about questioning her. He saw Drac too. "Hey, whatever it is, you should go."

"What?!" Aggie was surprised of what Red said, "But, what about you?"

"Well, uh… I'll join Johnny over there, watching the fishes." Red pointed Johnny outside the casino, taking in the sights.

"Are you sure about that?" Aggie asked.

Red kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, so go. Good luck." He left to join Johnny to look around.

When her husband left, Aggie turned to find Drac. Then, she was joined by Mavis.

"Did you see dad going that way?" Mavis asked.

"Yep. Let's follow him." Aggie said.

The two vampires followed Drac to that forbidden room.

* * *

Mavis took in her bat form and Aggie stayed in her human/vampire form and followed Drac and Ericka. The two realized they lost sight them, until Aggie heard sounds from a stone face.

"Mavis, over here." She called her.

Mavis laid her ear on the face, and tired to open it, but she can't. Then, she crawled through the opening in the mouth. Aggie can't follow Mavis in that way. Even if she transforms into a bat, her belly is too big because of her pregnancy. Aggie tried to figure out of how to open this face. She turned the eyes, like they were door knobs, and the face opened in half. She went inside and followed Mavis.

Mavis and Aggie were startled when they were encountered by a black rat, who tried to scare them. They deadpanned when they realized the rat was trying to scare them. Mavis punched the bat, and Aggie turned it into a ball with her wandstaff and threw it on the wall as it bounced all over the place like a ball.

* * *

It took few minutes to track down Drac and Ericka again. Mavis and Aggie couldn't find them as they kept searching for them. Finally, they found them together, much to their horror.

"Dad?!" Mavis yelled.

Drac?!" Aggie gasped.

The first thing they saw was Drac was still a pincushion with spikes, arrows, and an axe on his head, which Ericka was trying to pull it out from him, but Mavis and Aggie thought Ericka was trying to kill him with the axe.

"Mavis? Agafya?" Drac asked as Ericka pulled the axe from his head.

"What are you doing to my father?" Mavis shrieked angrily at Ericka.

Mavis and Aggie, with her wandstaff, levitated Ericka up into the air and left her dangling.

"Mavis! Aggie! Stop! Put her down!" Drac told them

Both girls refused as they kept dangling Ericka in the air.

"No way, she's trying to hurt you! Come on, Drac, why can't you see that?" Aggie asked.

"Because I… because…" Drac realized he can't keep a secret from her own daughter and friend anymore as he confessed, "Because I zinged."

Mavis and Aggie were so stunned, they dropped Ericka. "What?"

"I zinged… with Ericka." Drac answered.

"No, that can't be true. In your case, you only zing once," Aggie insisted.

"That's what I thought too." Drac shrugged.

"Zing? What's a zing?" Ericka asked.

"Uh, well, it's a thing for monsters," Drac explained. "It's kind like our love at first sight."

This was way too much for Ericka. She began to feel conflicted, even guilty.

"What? No. No, no, no, no, you don't even know me," she protested.

"Well, not yet, but we're just—"

Ericka interrupted. "No, no, you don't understand. I can't be with you. I could never be with someone like you. I could never be with… a monster!" She turned and walked away, carrying the device.

Drac was heartbroken. Mavis and Aggie went up to him.

"Dad, we're so sorry. We just…" Mavis apologized.

Drac sighed. "It doesn't matter. You heard what she said." He walked away from Mavis and Aggie, wearing his cape that he left behind earlier and leaving the two girls alone.

"But a zing never lies," Mavis muttered, sharing the same glance to Aggie, who agreed of what she just said.


	12. You can't deny a Zing

The monsters boarded the ship after their night in Atlantis. They were preparing for a big party.

"Frank, can you zip me up? We're gonna be late." Eunice asked Frank to zip up her dress. She turned to see Frank… with lobster claws that he had attached to his body in place of his missing arms! "Where did you get those?" Eunice asked, startled.

Frank stammered. He couldn't tell his wife he was gambling, despite of her warning, Uh, see… I guess… I-I-I-I lost my hands… Not gambling! I got these from the seafood buffet. Look at this." For fun, he made clickity-clackety sounds with them. "I kinda like them. I like them."

"I think those look good on you, dad." Hank complimented, "I wish I have those if I lost my hands."

"Don't end up like your father, Hank." His mother warned.

When the monsters arrived at the party, through Atlantis, they wore light rings around their heads, necks, ears, arms, wrists, and hands. They walked through a water tunnel, where the angler fishes guided them with their lights to the party.

"Let's get this party started right!" Murray shouted.

As everyone ran to the party, they ended up on a balcony overlooking the ocean at the lower back side of the island of Atlantis.

"I thought they said the party was this way." Eunice said, wondering where they'd made a wrong turn.

All the monsters had gone to the same place. It was clear that the party wasn't ready yet, and they began to grumble, confused about where they were supposed to go.

Suddenly, a muffled beat was heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Baby Bugs asked, hearing the muffled music with his large ears.

He was not wrong for a baby. Everyone heard a deep, muffled beat coming from underwater, and lights started to flicker. A huge dance floor rose from the ocean, complete with a DJ playing party music from a clamshell DJ booth! Then a bridge rose up that connected the balcony and the dance floor, and the monsters rushed over it and started to dance.

Drac stood in the center of the dance floor, dancing by himself sadly, as happy monsters moved and grooved to the music around him. He didn't know that Mavis and Aggie were watching him, unsure what to do about the news that he had zinged with someone other than Martha. They barely paid attention to Johnny, Dennis, Winnie, Red, Roy, and Rebecca who were dancing next to them.

"I can't believe Drac zinged with someone who's trying to kill him," Aggie said.

"Hey, I don't want to be cheesy around both of us, sweetie, but, of course, zing makes you do crazy things, just like the two of us, and Johnny and Mavis." Red admitted.

"Yep, I agree with you there, Red." Johnny said as he boogied.

"Really, Johnny? You agreed with that?" Mavis shook her head.

Johnny nudged her to accept her dad. "What's most important to understand is that love is an infinite enigma that is beyond our understanding," Johnny explained calmly while break-dancing to the music. "You and I were two halves a world apart. But then we followed the strands of destiny and were brought together, and our halves made one whole."

Mavis asked, "But what if she and he—"

Johnny told her, "You must release all the negativity and look within. Your bond is unbreakable."

Mavis looked at Drac, then back at Johnny.

"You're right, honey. Wow, thanks." Mavis hurried off to talk to Drac.

"Yeah, Johnny. Thanks." Aggie added, following Mavis to talk to Drac as well.

Dennis impressed. "Whoa, you sounded pretty smart, Dad."

Red didn't believe Johnny made that up, "Alright, where exactly did you get that?"

Johnny smiled, "Oh, _that_? It was the philosophy of Sifu Sing from my favorite TV show when I was a kid, _Kung Fu Shaolin Monk Master._ Anyway, let's get back to dancin'"

"Cool!" Dennis said.

He, Winnie, and the family of red birds continued to dance

Mavis walked up to Drac. "Dad, you have to talk to Ericka."

"What?" He asked.

"I know. I know what I said before, but maybe Aggie and I overreacted a teeeeeeeensy bit."

"It's just the thought of losing you." Aggie added with a sad look on her face.

"What? What are you talking about, losing, me?" Drac asked.

"Well, remember with Mavis' case when she had Dennis?" Aggie reminded, blurting out what she had been thinking ever since she and Mavis learned about Drac and Ericka, and made a reflection about this, "She wanted to move out of the hotel for Dennis' safety before he became a vampire. We were afraid that you might do the same if you're with Ericka."

Mavis was thinking the same, "Yeah, and, obviously, after you get married, you're gonna live on the ship and travel around the world—"

Dracula butted in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Mavis, Aggie! There are two things I can promise you. One: Nothing can ever take me from you and all my family. Two: I will never live on a boat."

Mavis burst into a relieved smile.

He gave her a big hug. "You're my cute little tarantula. How can I ever leave you?" Then he turned to Aggie, "And you, Agatha, ever since I met you, I thought you're just another crazy human stranger who liked me like other monsters, but when you listened to ever painful story I shared to you, you saved me, my dad and my family, you asked me for help, we bonded and do everything together and I watched you walking through the aisle to the altar at your wedding, I got the feeling that I was very close to you. You're like more than my niece or a friend. You're a family. Even though I did tell you that a million times, but when you asked me at your wedding that am I your father, well, to me, I think that's true." He chuckled.

Aggie snickered and gave him a big smile with puppy eyes. She already saw Drac as a father than an uncle when she was welcomed to the family.

Drac gave her a big hug. The same hug he gave to Mavis. "You're like my daughter to me, Aggie," Drac told her, holding her tight like a little girl. "How could've I miss that the first time we met?"

Aggie hugged, then broke it between her and Drac. "Now, seriously, go talk to her." She said.

"I can't," Drac replied sadly. "You heard what she said. She could never be with someone like me."

"No, Dad. You're just a half, and you have to follow your destiny to find an infinite whole," Mavis said. It had sounded so good when Johnny had said it, but Drac just looked confused.

"You sound like Johnny," he said.

"The point here is, Drac, you can't deny a zing. Just like I never deny Red as my first zing, and you and Vlad as my second and third zing." Aggie explained, "Even though I still chose and loved my first one, I still remained friends with you, and never leave you."

"Exactly, Dad. Like what she said, you can't or never deny a zing," Mavis told him, now trying to explain it in her own way. Human, monster, unicorn, it doesn't matter. So go to her. Now!"

Drac was blown away at how amazing his daughter and adoptive daughter had turned out. "Okay, I'm on it," Drac said, and then hurried away to find Ericka.


	13. We are all the same

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever made in this story. Before you'll read this, let me tell you that I've changed the songs from the movie, and replaced them with something better. I know there's no better than Macarena, but I can reuse that in some other stories. I also got some lines from the movie novelization to make it more dramatic. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly the lights went out and the music stopped. The crowd on the dance floor looked around, confused. From the DJ booth, the DJ began to raise his voice. "Hey, man, you're not allowed up here. The DJ booth is…" he said. Then there was a scream and a thud.

When the lights came back on, Van Helsing's face was projected on large screens. The monsters shuddered in fear.

"Ugh, so ugly!" Numbuh 3 said in disgust.

"Who is this?" Drac asked.

Over the loudspeaker and displays, Van Helsing responded directly to Drac. "I know you recognize me: your greatest rival!"

Dracula thought of which rival. "Oh, right. You owned the holiday inn down by the airport."

"No… it is I, Abraham Van Helsing!"

"Van Helsing? After all these years." Drac joked. "You look… awful."

Van Helsing was sick for the vampire's joke, "Always with the quick insults, huh? Well, this will shut you up, and all monsters!" he said, taking out the device.

Drac recognized it. "Uh, that's just Ericka's family heirloom thingie."

Van Helsing laughed as Ericka appeared from her hiding place, "Good one, Ericka," he said.

Drac was confuse how Van Helsing and Ericka know each other, "Ericka?"

"You fool!" Van Helsing crowed. "Not only is she the ship's captain, but she also happens to be…" he chuckled excitingly and turned to Ericka, "Wait… you tell him."

A brokenhearted Ericka looked at Drac's eyes, and confessed, "I'm his great-granddaughter. I'm Ericka Van Helsing."

Dracula, Mavis, and Aggie gasped.

"I knew there was something wrong with her!" Mavis whispered.

"Told ya!" Aggie nudged to Mavis.

"I… see what happened… I…" Ericka tried to explain.

Van Helsing didn't let her explain as he went on. "Now that we're all caught up, let's get back to the dying. Behold. The key to the demise of all monsters," He opened the device, which was a canister, and took out a . He laid it on the piano. It was a sheet music.

"It's just a sheet music. How could that destroy us here?" Ramone chuckled.

Van Helsing cracked his fingers and read what's in the sheet. "Let's see here." He began to play the music. "Listen to the melody of your destruction." He turned up the volume of the beat.

"That's one heck of a beat, amn." Fillmore said.

Most of the I teams shrugged. They felt nothing but just listening to the music. As musical geniuses, Chyna, Miley, and Smoove Move still never believe music can destroy anyone.

As a serious smurf, SmurfStorm rolled her eyes. No music can hurt her smurf friends and other friends.

The children of the I teams just snickered in laughter about it.

The music traveled underwater to where the Kraken was, sleeping on his bed. He heard the beat and was hypnotized. His eyes turned glowing red, and he turned into an evil creature. He rose up behind Van Helsing and Ericka.

Kelsey smiled when she saw the same singing Kraken who welcomed them earlier, "Hey, look! It's the krak…" Her smiled turned down when she realized the Kraken looked so scary.

The I teams laughter turned to gasp in fear. Everyone in the dance floor looked on in fear.

When the Kraken got out from the water, Van Helsing kept playing the music and the Kraken roared.

"Everybody out, now!" Drac yelled.

The monsters ran out to the bridge to escape. The Kraken attacked by destroying the bridge with his tentacle. The pegasi and planes flew in front of the crowd to stop the monsters from running when they reached the dead end.

"We're trap! Everybody back!" Frank yelled.

The monsters went back as they kept running, avoiding the tentacles.

The I teams met up with Aggie.

"Aggie, what are we going to do?" Burn asked.

"Our magic can't poof the monsters back on the ship. They're too many of them." Wanda added.

Aggie thought of what to do. She can't command her friends to lift or carry the monsters to safety. Some we're big and heavy. She can't even wish them out to safety. Her fairy godparents' magic was not enough. Guess there's two things to do.

She started to point group of friends of her team, "1st Main group, 5th Main group, 6th Main group, 10th Main group, 14th Main group, 15th Main groups, 17th Main group, 2nd Honorary group, 6th Honorary group, except Julnie, 9th Honorary group, and 1st Back-up group, you guys fight off that kraken and stop his tentacles for hitting the monsters!" She commanded.

"Orders obeyed, soldier!" Sarge saluted.

The chosen groups charged to fight the kraken.

Then Aggie turned to the remaining group, "The rest of you guys, protect the monsters!"

"Aye-Aye, Aggie!" The 11.2nd Main group saluted.

The remaining groups started to protect the monsters.

Griffin watched the tentacle fall towards him. Murray grabbed the Invisible Man's hand to save him. The mummy was quite slow to run because of his weight. Luckily, Pooh, Pon, Tigger, and Tiggro launched onto them to save the two monsters from getting smashed by the tentacle.

Gene has no fear of the Kraken at all. In fact, he admired the view, like a tentacle is coming towards him.

"Uncle Gene, what are you doing?!" Lydia shouted when he noticed Gene didn't scram and run for his life.

"It's like in the video game." Gene sighed, missing his games.

Lydia rolled her eyes and push Gene out of the way, "You should stay away from video games more often."

Diane was left on the floor, running around like a coward chicken, which she was. When a tentacle was launched towards her, she was saved by Ginger and her team.

Wendy and Pedro tried to run, but a tentacle grabbed them. Luckily, tom and Sylvester scratched the tentacle with their claws, making the Kraken release the blob and the mummy in pain. Tinkerbell and her team poured pixie dust on Wendy for her to fly with them to escape. Miley, Lily, Oliver, Fred, Tyler, Avery, and Chloe managed to save Pedro by grabbing his bandages and tried to rapidly pulled him to safety, but the gauze kept unroll and Pedro looked like a skinnier version of himself.

When the Kraken hammered his tentacle again on the dance floor, Hank was launched in the air and screamed.

"MY BABY!" Eunice screamed for her son.

Just then, before Hank fell and reach the floor, Shaun and his team used Shirley, so Hank can have a safe fall by the fat sheep's wool. Hank fell into Shirley's wool, and popped out, giving the group of sheep and dog a thumb-up.

The chosen groups were having a hard time fighting off the Kraken. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Skinda, Kowalda, and Prida climbed onto highest debris to jump and fight the Kraken with their fighting moves, but their moves weren't enough to take that kraken down as they do the same routine over and over again since penguins can't fly. Rico and Rida regurgitated violent and dangerous weapons, like bazookas, grenades and dynamites, to fight the kraken, but still, the weapons failed to kill it. The guardians of the 1st Main group used their power of choice to fight. Skenda and Skepper unleased a big wave of the sea to push the Kraken back under the sea, but it's still standing. The rest of the guardians tried their best; Kelda and Kelski with fire and lava, Renda and Reco with rocks and earth, Prenda and Prevate with strong winds and tornadoes as they controlled the tornado not to hit the monsters, Dr. Blest and Frantist with lightings, Jolie with poisonous leaves, like poison ivy, Mac with shard wooden sticks, Mic with sharp and spiky thorns, Maltor with her sonic scream as she screamed really hard the glasses shattered, Kira with sharp orange falcon feathers, Dona with her bright light, Perkila with her sharp girl accessories, Smantha with her sharp syringes and needles, and Huntress with her ice and glacier powers. Their powers weren't strong enough. Dr. Blowhole and Doris unleased laser guns from their Segway-type vehicle. King Julien wasn't in a mood for fighting when he scratched his butt with his booty scratcher, until he used it to hammer a giant tentacle. Maurice, Mort, and Marlene ran round and round to make the tentacles followed them to tie a knot, but the Kraken already untied his tentacles from the knot. Kitka swooped in random direction to distract the kraken from attacking. Shawna helped Hunter to catapult strong debris with her tail. The 1st Main group did all their best they can, but they weren't enough.

The Powerpuff girls flew in front of the Kraken's face and shoot laser eyes on him. The Kraken roared in pain as he tried to swat the flying girls from his face. The girls flew away to avoid getting hit.

Just like what they did in Bird Island, the 6th Main group a.k.a. the Angry Birds, who brought their slingshot the whole time, used it and launched themselves towards the Kraken, using their powers. Red shot red soundwaves. Chuck sped up like speed of light. Bomb exploded when he reached the kraken. Matilda launched explosive eggs when she was launched over the Kraken. The Blues launched together, but, in mid-air, they were separated from each other, like splitting into three. Stella ricocheted from one debris to another, until she reached her target. Hal was launched over the kraken, but he came back, like a boomerang, and attack on the back. When Bubbles (bird) was launched, a tentacle grabbed him, but he inflated like a balloon, and he was dropped on the water. Luckily, as a balloon bird, he can float. When Ruby launched herself, she used her bow, and whipped the one of the Kraken's tentacles. Terence was launched and hit the Kraken. It was a good shot as the Kraken yelped, but he immediately regained strength.

Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk used their old invention, the remote-controlled baseballs, which they brought just in case they needed them for fun, and fired them onto the Kraken. Perry, Pelry and their children did the old O.W.C.A. way. Still, they weren't strong enough.

The Combo Niños turned themselves into animals and used their animal skills to attack the Kraken. Serio and Seno tried to scratch the creature with their shard tiger claws. Azul and Azal used their wings to unleash strong wings. Paco and Pico used their Toro strenght to punch the Kraken harder. Pilar and Pilair stretched their bodies like rubber to tie the tentacles unfreely. But then, the Kraken is still too strong.

Luke tried to slice the Kraken's tentacles with his lightsaber, and Han and Leia kept shooting the Kraken with their laser pistols, but his body was too strong.

Yin and Yi used their woo foo magic to fight the Kraken, like Energy Rays, Transfoomate, Yin-Cinerate, Yin-Ferno, Fooluminate, Foo Orbs, and Woo Foo Aura. Yang and Yan used their woo foo might to fight the kraken, like Foonado, Paws of Pain, and using their bamboo swords. Both their might and magic didn't work.

The 17th Main group did their best as well. Discord and Screwball used their chaotic powers, but they aren't so dangerous or violent enough. Twilight flew around the kraken and shoot energy rays from her horn. The Dash family, except Prism who only rode on her mother's back, and Fluttershy flew around to distract the kraken. Applejack used a lasso on one tentacle to stop it from hitting the monsters. Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and the Tri-Pies fired their party cannons on the Kraken.

The Kids Next Door only used their weapons that only fired ketchup, mustard, marshmallows, and weak lasers. It was quite useless.

Judy and Nick left their daughter under the care of Tulip, and fired the Kraken with their guns, which is not strong enough as the bullets fell into the water.

Mater, Finn, and Holley used their stored weapons like guns, pistols, and tasers to attack. Skipper Riley did the shooting on the Kraken while Dusty did the distraction, like some flyers did.

When they brought the Danger Car the whole time too, Danger Mouse and Penfold rode in it, and pushed every weaponry button in the car that fired rockets, missiles and lasers onto the Kraken.

The Kraken was like indestructible. His body was like steel or boulder. He can't be defeated with Van Helsing's music controlling him.

The I teams tried to reach for Van Helsing to destroy his instrument and stop the music, and but they swatted by tentacles.

While trying to help the other monsters, Eliodoro and Cathernia noticed Aggie's friends were fighting the Kraken while few of them tried to reach Van Helsing but didn't make it to stop him.

"The Kraken wasn't the evil monster here, it's van Helsing, and he's controlling it to destroy us." Cathernia concluded.

"We have to stop him before he could kill anyone, including Aggie and her friends." Eliodoro said.

The two turned into bats, and flew towards the DJ booth to stop Van Helsing, but he can be protected when he controlled the Kraken to swat whoever that came to him to stop him.

Another tentacle grabbed Dennis, Winnie, Roy, Rebecca, Freddie, and Gracie, but luckily, Tinkles bit the tentacle, freeing the children. They cheered happily for the giant puppy.

A group of monsters avoid a tentacle as they tried to run in random directions, but the tentacles dug deep holes, making the monsters trapped in a remaining platform. Just then, the F.A.S.T. crew and the smurfs, despite of their size, but they were fast and strong, caught them on time before another tentacle hit them.

Dracula saw the whole thing. The monsters can't escape, and his teammates were trying their best to fight the kraken and protect the monsters. He couldn't see them all suffer.

Drax growled. He had to stop the madman, once and for all. "This has to stop now!" he flew towards van Helsing.

"Drac, no!" Johnny warned him, but the Kraken grabbed Drac in midair.

The Kraken squeezed him tightly with a giant tentacle. Drac struggled to break free, changed form into a bat to fly away—anything—but the Kraken caught him again and his hold on him was too strong.

"Ahhh!" yelled Drac, in pain.

Mavis and Aggie heard his cry and saw him captured.

"Dad!" Mavis yelled.

"Drac!" Aggie shouted.

They tried to attack the Kraken, Van Helsing and Ericka to save Dracula, but the Kraken held them down. Aggie used her strength and tried to loosen up the grip of the tentacle. She didn't want her unfully-developed baby to get squeezed.

"Mavis! Aggie!" Drac noticed his daughter and adoptive daughter got hurt and held down.

Van Helsing gloated. "Time for the 'immortal' Dracula to die."

Ericka looked at Drac helplessly. She felt guilty after Drac had been through with her.

Van Helsing kept playing the music. The Kraken used his spare tentacles to cover Drac, ready to suffocate him.

"Dad!" Mavis screamed, trying to free herself from the tentacle, but the Kraken's grip was too strong.

"Drac!" Aggie cried. She tried to free herself from the tentacles too, but she stayed focus of loosening the tentacle's grip to protect her baby inside of her. She can't even think quickly.

When the Kraken trapped Dracula inside of his tentacles, Ericka couldn't bear to watch Drac get killed. He saved her life before, then she'll return the favor, "No!" She yelled as She jumped off the DJ booth.

"Ericka!" Van Helsing cried, wondering why his great-granddaughter left him and ran off.

Ericka landed on the floor and ran up to the Kraken's tentacle.

Dennis noticed this, and realized Ericka was going to save his grandfather. He also realized she needs help. "Bob, help!" He called Tinkles.

The giant puppy heard him as he rushed off to help Ericka, dropping his hat in the process.

Mavis saw the hat and looked at the puppy. She recognized him that he was Tinkles in disguise. "Tinkles?!" Then she glared at her son. "Dennis?"

Dennis thought of a cover up, so Mavis wouldn't think he and Winnie are responsible for bringing Tinkles on the cruise, "Oh no. Bob is Tinkles? How did he get here?" He pretended he has no clue of it, "Thank goodness, he did. Let's look."

Removing his disguise, Tinkles chased after Ericka, and lifted her up to ride on him. Ericka didn't know how or why this puppy was helping her, but she accepted he was a handful. When they were high enough, Ericka noticed that the tentacles were tightened up. Ericka panicked that she might not gonna make it to save Drac. Tinkles launched her in the air, and Ericka used her martial art skills to kick the Kraken on the eye, making the large sea creature growl in pain, dropping the now lifeless Dracula.

Ericka landed on the tentacle, jumped off, and caught Dracula in mid-air, much to Mavis and Aggie's surprise as they watched her.

Ericka and Drac fell together, sliding off the dance floor, and Ericka held on the ledge while grabbing the still unconscious Drac with her spare hand. All of the sudden, the monsters stopped scattering and the I teams stopped moving and attacking as they all watched Ericka saving Drac when they held on the ledge.

"You can't do this! You're wrong about monsters!" Ericka told her great-grandfather. "Dracula. He saved my life."

"What?" Van Helsing replied, even though he had heard every word.

She turned away from him, and toward Drac. "I'm so sorry, Drac. I was trying to kill you this whole time, but then I realized how wrong I was. How wrong all of this is."

Drac didn't reply. His eyes were closed, and it wasn't clear if he could even hear her.

While she was listening, Mavis felt quite guilty of misjudging Ericka when she saw her and Drac together and thought Ericka was trying to kill him. Mavis thought right though, but she saw how Ericka realized she was wrong and monsters weren't so bad after all. Aggie was listening too with her teary eyes. She had the same feeling as Mavis. Aggie felt guilty of ruining the moments between Drac and Ericka. She was only doing her job as the leader of her team to protect Drac, one of her teammates. But she was also a matchmaker, which it was the exact opposite of what she and Mavis were doing to them. Aggie's status as a friend of Drac wasn't just protecting, but also making him happy and being supportive.

Ericka turned back to Van Helsing. "They're not animals! They have families, they care about each other. They laugh, they argue, they love, and they protect each other, just like we humans do."

"Lies!" Van Helsing hollered.

"I know because I... I zinged!" Ericka insisted.

At that, Drac's eyes popped open

The I teams were shocked and muttered with each other.

"Wait, Ericka zinged with Drac, and Drac zinged with Ericka? How's that possible?' Numbuh 1 asked.

"But zing happens once in your life, right?" Sally Carrera recalled.

Although, the theory understood that, in Aggie's case, the second and third zings were just crush and remained good friends, but they never got a theory that, in Drac's case, a second zing can return the same feeling.

"Zing? What's a zing?" Van Helsing asked.

"It's a monster thing," Ericka said, then added a dig. "You wouldn't understand."

"It's like true love!" Drc said, smiling and looking much more alive.

Van Helsing was horrified. "Love!" he scoffed, as if love didn't matter to him at all. He played a key as the Kraken swung his tentacle to Drac and Ericka, and the two fell high above the water "Well, I guess the legacy ends with me. That's an awkward ending. Hehe." He chuckled.

"Nope!" Ericka's voice was heard as Dracula carried her and levitated himself back on the dancefloor, "It's time to start a new legacy!"

"A monster-human legacy," Drac pitched in.

When they glanced at the happy new couple, the I teams just realized they completed one mission. They haven't found or solved a friendship problem yet, but they finally found a new love interest for Drac as promised.

Aggie's anger and worries faded, replacing a proud smile on her face. She knew that Drac would find someone to make him feel accompany again.

"NOOOO!" Van Helsing played his piano again, making the Kraken to attack Dracula and Ericka.

Aggie saw that they're in trouble and she must help them. She still tried to figure out how to escape this tentacle without letting her unborn baby get hurt. Suddenly, she felt nauseous, from her pregnancy this time, and, immediately, barfed onto the Kraken's tentacle, releasing her in disgust.

When Aggie can finally move freely, she released her fairy wings from her cape, and swooped upward to save Drac and Ericka. She caught them on time before the tentacle hit them.

"I gotcha, guys!" Aggie said, then slowly putting Drac and Ericka down on the dance floor.

"Thanks, Aggie," Drac thanked.

"Don't mention it," Aggie said.

Then Drac smelled something. Something like… digested waste foo, "Do I smell baby barf?"

Aggie was so embarrassed. She covered her mouth, so no one would smell her barf breath, "Sorry."

"Drac, Van Helsing's beats are controlling the giant octopus thingie," Johnny blurted out, having just realized it himself. "If there's one thing I hate, it's an evil DJ. We need positive energy!" He turned to Aggie, "Ags, we need you and the whole I teams on this."

"I'm on it, Johnny!" Aggie detached the penguin bells from the handle of her wandstaff and pushed buttons on its belly to call the whole team, "Guys, abort, abort the mission. I need all of you guys here. Stat!"

The chosen groups stopped attacking the Kraken and retreated to get to Aggie. The remaining groups put the monsters to safe spots before retreating to Aggie.

At that, Johnny walked to a spot across the dance floor from where Van Helsing was stationed in the DJ booth and began unpacking his backpack, which contained a laptop, speakers, and headphones. "Get ready for a DJ battle!" Johnny said proudly.

"You just carry all that stuff around with you?" Drac asked, amazed.

"Once a bar mitzvah DJ, always a bar mitzvah DJ." Johnny said, as if it was completely normal to carry all of that with him just in case he needed to deejay. "We're going to use good music to defeat his evil music!" He then called Aggie, "Aggie, are you all ready?"

Aggie and the I teams positioned themselves on the front while holding their microphones. "We're ready, Johnny!" She replied.

"What?" Drac wasn't so sure about this.

"Trust me! I know the tunes, Aggie got the voice, you've got the power!" Johnny said while scrolling through his music files. He knew the opening song needed to be just right.

A few seconds later, Johnny found the perfect song to play. "Ooh! Got it! Play this!" Johnny told Drac.

Drac zapped Johnny's computer to power the music, and the song 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo' by the Phineas-and Ferb-tones, began to blast from the speakers.

When the music was played, it was Aggie and the team's time to sing. Phineas and Ferb wrote the song themselves.

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Bow chika bow wow. That's what my baby says!_  
 _Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'_  
 _Chika chika chu whop_  
 _Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You_

 **Aggie:** _My baby's got her own way of talking_  
 _Whenever she says something sweet_  
 _And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'_  
 _Though my vocabulary's incomplete_  
 _And Though it may sound confusing_  
 _Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight_  
 _But I never feel like I'm Losing_  
 **I teams:** _(losing)_  
 **Aggie:** _When I take the time to translate_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _That's what I'm talking 'bout_

 _Bow chika bow wow. That's what my baby says!_  
 _Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'_  
 _Chika chika chu whop_  
 _Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You_

The Kraken seemed to like it! He swayed to the beat, and his eyes began to change back to normal.

What is that noise?" Van Helsing looked around to discover that Drac and Johnny were playing the music, and Aggie and the I teams were singing the song. "You fools!" To counter it, Van Helsing waved his hands over the device to make its evil beat stronger. Soon the evil beat overpowered "Gitchi Gitch Goo," and the Kraken went back to attack mode.

In seconds, the Kraken was towering over the spot where Sunny was standing. In the air, Mavis and Aggie, who left her place, saved few monsters in mid-air, but didn't have the chance to save Sunny.

Just then, Ericka jumped in and saved Sunny.

The youngest wolf pup smiled at her. Ericka turned to Mavis and Aggie, showing that she saved a little monster.

Mavis smiled in respond. Aggie smiled with a nod and a thumb-up, replying that she's doing great before rushing back to her spot with her team.

"Whoa, the music is too powerful!" Johnny said, considering the problem. "We're gonna need something even more positive." After a quick search, he found. "Now, Drac!"

Drac saw that Johnny had chosen 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams, and he zapped the computer again to play the song.

When they heard the song played, Aggie and her team started to sing.

 **Aggie:** _It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say_  
 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
 _With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_

 **I teams:** _(Because I'm happy)_  
 **Aggie:** _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
 **I teams:** _(Because I'm happy)_  
 **Aggie:** _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
 **I teams:** _(Because I'm happy)_  
 **Aggie:** _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
 **I teams:** _(Because I'm happy)_  
 **Aggie:** _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

The Kraken smiled and changed back to his happy self.

"Really?" Drac asked Johnny, surprised by the choice in music.

"It has a nice message!" Johnny assured him.

Van Helsing wasn't amused. "I had enough with this nonsense!" He played the evil music again as the Kraken started to get angry again.

His tentacle grabbed the spot where Drac and Johnny were standing, brought them closer to him.

Drac knew what they needed to do. "Johnny, we need the most brain-dominating, toe-tappinating song in the history of all the universe!" Drac said.

"And you better hurry before you're gonna get eaten!" Aggie yelled from below them.

Johnny panicked as he searched through his music list. "I don't know! There's too many choices!" he said. The Kraken's giant jaws opened up over Johnny and Drac, as prepared to eat them. Then Johnny's eyes lit up. "No, wait! This… is… it!"

When Drac zapped the computer, the Kraken ate them and snapped his mouth close.

Suddenly the music muffled from unknown as they Kraken heard it, searching somewhere to find where that music come from. Everyone heard the music. Aggie and the I teams heard the song before. They were familiar with that song.

"Wait. I know that!" Aggie said. The whole team nodded. Aggie began to sing that familiar song.

 **Aggie:** _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_

Then, Red joined with her for full support for his wife.

 **Red:** _And if you want it, inside your soul_

 **Aggie and Red:** _Just open up your heart, let music take control_

When Aggie and Red sang, the Kraken's eyes went back to normal, and he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue with Drac and Johnny on it. The Kraken put Drac and Johnny back on the dance floor.

"It's working!" Johnny said.

 **Aggie and Red:** _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

The Kraken danced as he followed the beat.

"Hey, Johnny and Aggie's music is defeating the evil music. I kinda like it." Vlad said. He joined in position with the I teams to sing and dance with them. Dennis and Lydia joined in position as well.

 **The entire Imaginary teams (with Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and Lydia):** _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine._

 **Aggie and the entire Imaginary teams** : _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

Soon, the rest of the monsters joined in, singing and dancing to the music.

The song was defeating the evil beat from Van Helsing's device! He played the instrument again, but the music was too powerful than his music. Van Helsing scowled as the evil music sheet began to shred itself to pieces. "No!" he yelled.

 **Aggie, the entire I teams, and all monsters:** _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Can't stop the feeling_  
 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

Soon, Van Helsing began to dance uncontrollably, following the beat of the music. "Ahh! I'm a slave to the rhythm!" Van Helsing shouted, unable to stop moving to the catchy song. As he did the next move in the dance, he fell off the DJ booth and high above the water.

"No!" Ericka gasped as she watched what seemed to be her great-grandfather's last moments.

Drac realized he had to do something, so at the last minute he turned into a bat and flew after Van Helsing.

"Drac, what are you doing?!" Fran called out.

"Gotta be greater than the haters," Murray explained to Frank, and the watched with admiration as Drac rescued Van Helsing right before he would have hit the water and, most likely, drawn his last breath.

Without a word, Drac then flew back to the dance party carrying Van Helsing , and set his nemesis down as he transformed back into human form.

Van Helsing looked up at Drac with a mix of awe and confusion. For some reason, though, he sounded very angry even though he was actually grateful. "Why? Why after… everything… would you save my life?"

"Because, basically," Drac replied, "We are all the same. Claws or hands. Two eyes, three eyes—"

Herry Three-Eye stepped in beside Drac and waved a. "We are all one," he told Van Helsing to illustrate Drac's point.

Then other monsters spoke up.

"Green skin!" a witch added.

"No skin!" said a skeleton.

Carl said, "Prickly."

"Brainy," A floating brain added.

"Living in different worlds," Aggie spoke, leaning her team into a hug.

"Scary handsome!" Vlad said, smiling and showing off.

"Frightened?" Van Helsing asked.

"Yep," Drac said. "We are all one," he told Van Helsing. The monsters had proved his point.

Van Helsing so guilty and embarrassed. He realized he almost destroyed the monsters with no good reason. They were as innocent as he was. He couldn't believe his family legacy got the best of him for destroying who were just like humans. "I'm sorry." Van Helsing said, hoping for forgiveness. His apology accepted when Tinkles licked him.

Ericka was convinced too. She turned to Drac and said, "You are amazing."

Drac and Ericka looked at one another, and suddenly purple zing casted on their eyes.

Aggie let out her fist to her friends as they all do fist bumps. They finally found a perfect match for Drac.

While Dennis watched them happily. Winnie approached him and leaned her head on the side of his face. Dennis knew what she was doing as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Look at me, Dennis, Look at me." Winnie said, "Come on, you can't deny it."

Dennis tried to resist eye contacting with Winnie, then he panicked and ran, "No, I'm too young to zing!" As he ran, Winnie followed him. Dennis then hid behind Aggie's legs.

The elements of all members of the I teams, including Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad and Lydia, on their I team ID necklaces suddenly glowed again. The same glow the elements had earlier on the cruise.

Van Helsing noticed, and interrupted them, "Uh, why are your necklaces glowing?"

When he asked that, Aggie and the whole I teams looked at their elements on their necklaces. They were confused of it. The first glow was an alert that there was a friendship problem, but the second glow meant that they just solve a friendship problem.

"Wait, is this the part that we solved a friendship problem?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Pooh replied, "We solved a friendship problem, but we haven't found a problem yet."

"I think we just did." Aggie said.

"What?!" the team didn't understand.

"You see here," Aggie began to explain. "The elements alerted us that there was a friendship problem here, and our problem was Ericka and Abraham Van Helsing themselves."

"I don't get it." Van Helsing said.

"That's because you didn't let me finish!" Aggie glared at Van Helsing, then continued her explanation, "Ericka and Van Helsing here tried to fulfill their family's legacy by setting a trap for all monsters, using a cruise ship, to kill us. While attempting to kill Drac…" She turned to Ericka, "Yes! I know that. My detective friends told me." Aggie got back to the story. "She finally got a chance to know him and the true colors of all monsters. She finally realized we're not as evil as her great-grandfather told her. Drac said himself that he zinged with Ericka, but she didn't feel the same, until she just did. You know what they said when you zinged, 'You can't deny a zing'." Aggie then turned her glare to Van Helsing, "As for him, he couldn't believe monsters are the same humans since he still wants to fulfill his family's legacy, until we showed him that we're the same. We might be different in appearance or our species, but we're all the same by feelings. Monsters and humans can love, hate, happy, laugh, sad, and care and help each other."

Pinkie Pie clarified this explanation, "Ooohhh! So, you mean that the friendship problem is the Van Helsings, and we solved it by proving to them that we are one!"

"Exactly!" Aggie exclaimed, "The problem is just right in front of us on our trip, and the solution is making them learn to respect and love one another, despite of our differences."

"Well, we just ignored these elements for nothing," Papa Smurf chuckled.

"And I guess it's a 'mission accomplish.'" Private said.

"Mission accomplish indeed." Skipper nodded.

Van Helsing was alone on the middle of the dance floor with monsters glaring at him. "Heh, I fell kind of silly now. For decades I have haunted your kind, persecuted you."

All the monsters in agreement.

"Yeah, you were pretty rotten." Applejack agreed.

"Rotten like a tomato." Chet added.

"Wow, Applejack, Chet. I know your thing is honesty, but _come on_!" Clumsy Smurf thought those were hurtful words.

"The only thing I can do to make it up to you is… give you a thirty percent refund," Van Helsing went on. He thought he'd get a big cheer, but no one was excited about that, and the monsters booed on him.

"Oh, all right, a full refund!" Van Helsing gave in.

This time, all the monsters cheered.

The only one who wasn't happy for a refund was the one and only Aggie. She had a good time with her family and friends, and it was ruined by Van Helsing. And then, he just took a punishment by giving them refunds? That isn't a real punishment for ruining everyone's vacation, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, why do you guys need our money back?"

"Uh, Aggie, I thought you already figure that out." Mavis said, "They lured us into a vacation cruise as a trap to destroy us."

"But before we realized it's a trap, we all are having a good time, until he ruined it!" Aggie glared sharply at Van Helsing.

"That's why I'll give you all a full refund." Van Helsing said.

"No! I don't want a refund! I want to spend the rest of the week enjoying my vacation with my friends and family!"

Aggie's new-found anger frightened Van Helsing, "Whoa, calm down, young lady," he took out a plush porpoise. "How about you just take a porpoise and go home?"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PORPOISE!" Aggie angrily slapped the plush porpoise away

The plush toy flew in the air, until it landed on Sunny's arms as she hugged it.

Aggie's rage turned her pupils into flaming flare, "I didn't just come along all this way to find a new love interest for Dracula, protecting him you, and solving a friendship problem! I'm been waiting 10 months for the school to end for this! I came along with the monsters to spend some good quality time for my friends and family, watching every monster in the cruise if they have a great time as I have, and I don't want to waste this Summer for a refund!"

The Dracula family and Red held Aggie back, just in case she might attack Van Helsing.

"Aggie, please, calm yourself!" Drac said.

"You're stressing yourself. It's not good for the baby!" Mavis warned, then turned to Ericka and Van Helsing. "I'm sorry. She's having a baby, and we're in-charge of making her and the baby healthy."

"My husband has plans for this vacation, and I don't want to waste that for a refund either!" Aggie shouted, supporting Red and his plans for both of them.

Red blushed. He had no idea his wife wanted to enjoy her vacation with him and his plans. He just realized now that Aggie didn't only care about Drac and the monsters, she also cared about Red and their marriage. She was an unselfish wife after all.

"Okay, I think she got a point." Red said, supporting Aggie's point, "I think we all deserve another vacation after what happened today and this trauma."

"Yes. Especially this one. I know how she feels." Lydia pointed a raging Aggie, reflecting her feelings about having a ruined vacation.

Ericka thought of something, then had an idea, "Alright, alright! To make things fair for all of us and make use of our vacation, why don't you should be in-charge for the activities?" she asked Aggie.

Aggie's raging eyes turned back to normal and her anger faded when she heard Ericka, "What?"

"Well, I heard the Imaginary Teams are so imaginative, I would've thought you guys have plans for activities and fun. After all, you didn't just save people and the universe from crime and trouble, and teaching them about friendship and stuff, you also made everyone smile, so I'll let you entertain these monsters on the way back to your home." Ericka explained. "What do you say?'

The I teams were shocked. They never thought of entertaining people on a cruise ship before. They loved to do it, but not if Aggie disagree with that.

Aggie was surprised too. She loved to entertain people and make them smile, but she never dreamed of doing it on a cruise ship before. She can't decline the opportunity to show the other monsters from other places her and her friends' talents of entertainment. "Me? Us? Being in-charge of activities on a ship?"

She turned to her friends in respond of agreeing Ericka's request. The whole team screamed in excitement and group-hugged each other.

Fletcher, on the other hand, who startled after hearing his teammates screaming, took SmurfStorm's bow and foam-arrow, which is too small for him, but he can use his fingers. He stretched the bow with the arrow, ready to attack something that made his friends scream.

"Are you guys okay?! Did you see a shark?!" Fletcher asked.

Everyone cringed at the human boy's crazy antics.

When everyone boarded the ship and sailed away from Atlantis, the Kraken waved goodbye to the cruise ship.

* * *

 **The songs don't belong to me**

 **Gitchi Gitchi Goo by PHineas and Ferb-tones belongs to Disney.**  
 **Happy by Pharrell Williams  
Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Zooey Deschanel, Ron Funches, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Kunal Nayyar belongs to Dreamworks' Trolls.**


	14. Epilogue

One month later, back at the Hotel Transylvania, everything was busy as usual. Guests were checking in, zombies were handling the luggage, and Mavis was working in the lobby.

Tinkles roamed around the lobby, until he encountered a blob puppy. He sniffed and barked at it. The blob puppy barked in respond, and Tinkles ran away from it.

From the revolving door, a wave of wolf pups stampeded through, followed by Wayne and Wanda with their younger wolf pups.

"Wayne! Wanda! What happened to you guys?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, we're, like, hardly saw on the cruise." Crystal said.

"Yeah, I know. We got tranquilized and spent most of the trip locked in a closet." Wayne replied.

Wanda sighed happily, feeling great, "We're gonna book it again for the holidays."

Griffin and Crystal raised their eyebrows, staring at the viewers.

A fish man came with a luggage who had booked a hotel room after meeting the family on the cruise.

"Hi, checking in?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, thank you," said the fish man.

"Great! I have a room all ready for you," Mavis said.

Behind Mavis, Drac and Ericka snuck away. Mavis just noticed them and smirked.

Vlad approached Aggie with something behind his back, Aggie, since you've done so well for your diet at the cruise, I think you've earned this." He took out a bag of chips from his back. The same chips Aggie ordered at the Gremlin Air.

"Wow! Thanks, Vlad." Aggie took the bag, and opened it, taking out a chip and ate it with one bite.

"Trust me. I already checked the expiration date. It's still early." Vlad said.

"Yep. We don't want Aggie to be like what happened on the cruise again." Markyless said.

"Like that mash potato incident." Flo reminded.

Most of the I teams glared at Smurfblossom. The female smurf shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Ooh, yes. It reminded me of the time when my uncle ate a rotten vegetable..." Owl began a story about his relative.

"Oh no, here we go again." Eeyore groaned.

Then, they noticed Drac and Ericka hiding behind pillars, and headed towards the elevator. Vlad, Aggie and the I teams smiled, with an expression of excitement on Aggie's face.

"Hey, buddy, would you mind?" Murray asked Frank to open the bottle.

"Sure thing, pal." Frank used his new hand or claw to open the lid of the bottle.

Suddenly, they noticed Drac and Ericka entered the elevator. Frank and Murray smiled, knowing what was coming.

* * *

The elevator reached the thirteenth floor. Drac peeked into the hallway, and Ericka sneaked close behind him. They went to a window, and then to the hotel's rooftop.

"Okay. Okay, what's going on, sneaky pants?" Ericka asked Drac.

"Oh, nothing," Drac said nervously. "It's just I wanted to make sure no one would bother us."

"Oh, why? Are you going to suck up my blood, blah, blah, blah?" she joked.

It took all of Drac's strength to not correct her by saying that he doesn't say 'blah, blah, blah," but he stayed calm. He got down on one knee and held out the box. "No, I was going to ask if… you would marry me," he said kindly, opening the box to reveal a beautiful spider-shaped ring with a red jewel at the center. It was actually a real spider.

Ericka gasped in surprise.

"Well, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Drac asked Ericka.

Ericka didn't know what to say. She was only shocked when Drac asked her to marry him. "I… I… woo bi-dee-ba-doo-bi?" Ericka said in gibberish, just like her boyfriend said to her the first time they met on the cruise.

"What?" Drac didn't get that, neither do the spider ring.

Ericka tried again, saying, "I mean, I woo be-doo-bi-dee?"

Drac began to sweat, feared that she might say, 'no'. The spider got tired of waiting.

At that, everyone came to the roof: Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Winnie, Tinkles, Aggie, Red, Vlad, Lydia, Gene, Eliodoro, Cathernia, Wayne, Wanda, Frank, Eunice, Murray, Griffin, Crystal, Blobby, baby blob, Hank, Pedro, Wendy, the Imaginary teams (whole), and the wolf pups.

"What did she say?" They asked.

"I'm not sure," Drac admitted.

Much like Dracula, Mavis and Aggie feared that the proposal might not end well.

Ericka looked at everyone at the roof. She knew they were expecting great, as so is she. She's still in shock though, but she pulled herself together, and answered happily, "Yes!"

Drac was so happy. Mavis and Aggie were happy for him.

The spider sprang and crawled to Ericka's ring finger.

Everyone cheered happily as Aggie fired her party cannon, firing black and white confetti above the newly engaged couple. Drac and Ericka shared a romantic hug.

As Tinkles hopped beside them, Drac and Ericka ran away from a massive dog who chased after them.

It was the beginning of another beautiful chapter for everyone and Hotel Transylvania

THE END

* * *

 **Cast and Voices:**

 **Adam Sandler - Count Dracula**

 **Andy Samberg - Jonathan & Junior**

 **Selena Gomez - Mavis**

 **Anne Hathaway - Aggie**

 **Jason Sudeikis - Red**

 **Asher Blinkoff - Dennis**

 **Sadie Sandler - Winnie**

 **Kevin James - Frankenstein**

 **Fran Drescher - Eunice**

 **Steve Buscemi - Wayne**

 **Molly Shannon - Wanda**

 **David Spade - Griffin**

 **Keegan-Michael Key - Murray**

 **Mel Brooks - Vlad**

 **Kathryn Hahn - Ericka Van Helsing**

 **Jim Gaffigan - Professor Abraham Van Helsing**

 **Dan Chameroy - Lydia**

 **Ronni Hawk - Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Maltor, Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress,**  
 **Saltor, Josalan, Sundai, Kessia, Wands, Toots, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Pelry,**  
 **Aglet, Dofelia, Tankerblush, Perawankle, Iztchy, Lela, Tira, Petina,**  
 **Baby Lela, Baby Marissa, Baby Petina, Azal, Pilair & Yi**

 **Nicolas Bichtel - Jolie, Mac, Mic, Skepper, Kelski, Reco, Prevate, Frantis, Jet, Samon, Josan, Pon,**  
 **Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Lumpra, Cos, Tims,**  
 **Pof, Sparkito, Ton, Jenny, Cot, Kit, Oggly, Joen,**  
 **Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks, Flerk, Flerb II, Jape,**  
 **Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Daffu, Sylvestre, Twaty, Tenz,**  
 **Baby Brags, Baby Daffu, Baby Silvestre, Baby Twaty,**  
 **Baby Tenz, Seno, Pico & Yan**

 **Tom McGrath - Skipper**

 **Jeff Bennett - Kowalski**

 **John DiMaggio - Rico**

 **James Patrick Stuart - Private**

 **Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole**

 **Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII**

 **Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice**

 **Andy Richter - Mort**

 **Nicole Sullivan - Marlene**

 **Kari Wahlgren - Kitka**

 **Calista Flockhart - Doris**

 **Tara Strong - Ms. Perky, Poof, Bubbles(Powerpuff girl), Twilight Sparkle, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Pie, Cherry Pie & Frankenlady**

 **Joanna Garcia - Nurse Shawna W. Smith**

 **Miranda May - Skinda**

 **Nina Lu - Kowalda**

 **Ariana Greenblatt - Rida**

 **Anna Cathcart - Prida**

 **Skai Jackson - Francista**

 **Ciara Bravo - Hunter**

 **Chris Sarandon (speaking voice) - Jack Skellington**  
 **Danny Elfman (singing voice) - Jack Skellington**

 **Catherine O'Hara - Sally Skellington**

 **Kevin Quinn - Samuel Skellington**

 **Peyton List - Joseline Skellington**

 **Dove Cameron - Sunday Skellington**

 **Nathan Arena - Jason Skellington**

 **Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Tasmanian Devil**

 **Travis Oates as Piglet**

 **Tom Kenny as Rabbit**

 **Brad Garrett - Eeyore**

 **Craig Ferguson as Owl**

 **Wyatt Hall as Roo**

 **Kyle Stanger - Lumpy**

 **Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie**

 **Daran Norris - Cosmo**

 **Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda**

 **Drake Bell - Timmy Turner**

 **Daniella Monet - Tootie**

 **Matthew W. Taylor - Sparky(Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Cathy Cavadini - Blossom**

 **E. G. Daily - Buttercup**

 **Josh Gad - Chuck**

 **Danny McBride - Bomb**

 **Maya Rudolph - Matilda**

 **Kate McKinnon - Stella**

 **Sean Penn - Terence**

 **Anthony Padilla - Hal**

 **Ian Hecox - Bubbles(Angry bird)**

 **Noah Schnapp - Jay**

 **Owen Wilder Vaccaro - Jake**

 **Pierce Gagnon - Jim**

 **Debby Ryan - Ruby**

 **Casey Campbell - Roy**

 **Jenna Ortega - Rebecca**

 **China Anne McClain - Chyna Parks**

 **Sierra McCormick - Olive Doyle**

 **Jake Short - Fletcher Quimby**

 **Richard Kind - Tom**

 **Cathy Weseluck - Jerry**

 **Erin Mathews - Coop Burtonburger**

 **Kathleen Barr - Kat**

 **Don Michael Paul - Oggy**

 **Tony Sampson - Joey**

 **Samuel Vincent - Marky**

 **Matt Hill - Dee Dee & Soarin**

 **Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn**

 **Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher**

 **Dee Bradley Baker - Perry, Numbuh 4 / Wallabee "Wally" Beatles & Zany**

 **Cameron Boyce - Flerk II**

 **Sarah Jeffery - Dofelia**

 **Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell**

 **Lucy Hale - Periwinkle**

 **Gabe Eggerling - Captain Jake**

 **Chelsea Boyce - Izzy**

 **Jadon Sand - Cubby**

 **David Arquette - Skully**

 **Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester & Tweety**

 **Rachel Ramras - Lola Bunny**

 **Annie Mumolo - Tina Russo**

 **Katy Mixon - Petunia Pig**

 **Samuel Vincent - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy & Baby Tweety**

 **Britt McKillip - Baby Lola**

 **Ian James Corlett - Baby Taz**

 **Terry Klassen - Baby Sylvester**

 **Janyse Jaud - Baby Melissa**

 **Chiara Zanni - Baby Petunia**

 **Miley Cyrus - Miley Stewart**

 **Emily Osment - Lily Truscott**

 **Mitchel Musso - Oliver Oken**

 **Lucas Cruikshank - Fred Figglehorn**

 **Isaak Presley - Serio**

 **Alexander Gould - Paco**

 **Mandy Moore - Azul**

 **Kayla Maisonet - Pilar**

 **Mark Hamill (young archive) - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher (young archive) - Leia Organa-Solo**

 **Harrison Ford (young archive) - Han Solo**

 **Lincoln Melcher - Ben Solo**

 **Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin**

 **Scott McCord - Yang**

 **Reid Scott - Turbo**

 **John Eric Bentley - Whiplash**

 **Amir Talai - Skidmark**

 **Eric Bauza - Chet**

 **Phil LaMarr - Smoove Move**

 **Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Burn & Julnie**

 **Michael Patrick Bell - White Shadow**

 **\- Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

 **Andrea Libman - Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

 **Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity**

 **Jason Ritter - Spike**

 **John de Lancie - Discord**

 **Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants**

 **"Weird Al" Yankovic - Cheese Sandwich**

 **Kristen Schaal - Screwball**

 **Lucas Grabeel - Thunder Dash & Cinnamon Stick**

 **Olesya Rulin - Gemstone**

 **Monique Coleman - Prism**

 **Aiza Seguerra - Lightning Dash**

 **Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Cinnamon Roll**

 **Julia Sawalha - Ginger**

 **Mel Gibson - Rocky Rhodes**

 **Benjamin Whitrow - Fowler**

 **Jane Horrocks - Babs**

 **Imelda Staunton - Bunty**

 **Lynn Ferguson - Mac (chicken)**

 **Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno & Numbuh 2 / Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan**

 **Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban**

 **Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 / Abigail "Abby" Lincoln**

 **Justin Fletcher - Shaun the Sheep & Timmy(lamb)**

 **John Sparkes - Bitzer**

 **Kate Harbour - Timmy's mom**

 **Rich Webber - Shirley**

 **Blake Michael - Tyler James**

 **G Hannelius - Avery Jennings**

 **Francesca Capaldi - Chloe James**

 **Stephen Full - Stan(dog)**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps-Wilde**

 **Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde**

 **Barrie Ingham - Basil of Baker Street**

 **Val Bettin - Dr. David Q. Dawson**

 **Johnny Depp - Sherlock Gnomes**

 **Chiwetel Ejiofor - Dr. Gnome Watson**

 **Katie Crown - Tulip**

 **Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen**

 **Corey Burton - Doc Hudson**

 **Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera**

 **Larry the Cable Guy - Mater**

 **Michael Wallis - Sheriff**

 **Tony Shalhoub - Luigi**

 **Guido Quaroni - Guido**

 **Cheech Marin - Ramone**

 **Jenifer Lewis - Flo**

 **Paul Dooley - Sarge**

 **Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore**

 **Michael Caine - Finn McMissile**

 **Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell**

 **Dane Cook - Dusty Crophopper**

 **Stacy Keach - Skipper Riley**

 **Brad Garrett - Chug**

 **Danny Mann - Sparky**

 **Teri Hatcher - Dottie**

 **Alexander Armstrong - Danger Mouse**

 **Kevin Eldon - Penfold**

 **Mandy Patinkin - Papa Smurf**

 **Julia Roberts - Smurf Willow**

 **Joe Manganiello - Hefty Smurf**

 **Danny Pudi - Brainy Smurf**

 **Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf**

 **Demi Lovato - Smurfette**

 **Ellie Kemper - SmurfBlossom**

 **Michelle Rodriguez - SmurfStorm**

 **Ariel Winter - SmurLily**

 **Jake Johnson - Grouchy Smurf**

 **Alan Cumming - Gutsy Smurf**

 **Kate del Castillo - La Muerte**

 **Ron Perlman - Xibalba**

 **Albert Brooks - Marlin**

 **Hayden Rolence - Nemo**

 **Ellen DeGeneres - Dory**

 **Chrissy Teigen - Crystal**

 **Genndy Tartakovsky - Blobby**

 **Gary Oldman - Eliodoro**

 **Lesley Manville - Cathernia**

 **Joe Jonas - Kraken**

 **Alison Hammonds - Frankenginger**

 **Chris Parnell - Stan the fish man**

 **Joe Whyte - Tinkles**

 **Evany Rosen - Wendy**

 **Gage Munroe - Hank**

 **Joseph Motiki - Pedro**

 **Patrick McKenna - Gene**

 **Aaron LaPlante - Gremlins, Gremlin Pilot, Gremlin Stewardess**

 **Michelle Murdocca - Phone Voice, Kelsey, Witch #1, Witch #2**

 **Joyce Arrastia - Zingr Witch, Witch 3**

 **Sunny Sandler - Sunny**

 **Libby Thomas Dickey - Libby**

 **Patrick Harpin - Austrian Boy**

 **Craig Kellman - Mr. Hydraberg**

 **Jaime Camil - El Chupacabra**

* * *

 _ **This is such a perfect place**_  
 _ **I'm glad I found this with you**_  
 _ **Our love reflected in your face**_  
 _ **Only heaven can beat this view**_

 _ **Come on, let's run and get lost in the crowd**_  
 _ **Into the light as the night's comin' down**_  
 _ **I'm double-tappin', I'm focusin' now**_  
 _ **We're focusin' now**_

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_

 _ **I love you, helped me find my heart**_  
 _ **I didn't even know my name**_  
 _ **Then I was blinded by the dark**_  
 _ **My eyes will never look the same**_

 _ **Come on, let's run and get lost in the crowd**_  
 _ **Into the light as the night's comin' down**_  
 _ **I'm double-tappin', I'm focusin' now**_  
 _ **We're focusin' now**_

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_  
 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_

 _ **Come on, let's run and get lost in the crowd**_  
 _ **Into the light as the night's comin' down**_  
 _ **I'm double-tappin', I'm focusin' now**_  
 _ **We're focusin' now**_

 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me (love around me)**_  
 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **I see love**_  
 _ **From a river to a flood**_  
 _ **I see love around me**_  
 _ _ **I see love**__

* * *

 **Thank you for enjoying my version of Hotel Transylvania 3: Monster Vacation. I'll be making another HT3 series that took place on the cruise ship before going home to Transylvania. Maybe, just maybe, if some fans here want to or want more of this. That's why when the time skipped, I rather typed it 'one month later', instead of 'few days later'. Summer vacation lasted for two months, so the characters spent their vacation on the cruise ship for a month, and the remaining month is in the hotel.**

 **What do you think of the story so far? I hope you all like it as much as I do. See ya! :-)**

 **FYI, the ending has a cliffhanger. Look below here**

* * *

 _One month ago..._

Back at the cruise ship, Dracula was looking for Ericka when he discovered a hidden passageway.

Curiously and probably Ericka may be there, Drac entered through the door. He found Ericka and Van Helsing's dark room with framed clippings and old photographs of Van Helsing and his exploits on the wall. Drac stared at board, which it contained plans about destroying the monsters in Atlantis. Drac only shrugged. He already moved on with it.

But before he left, he noticed one of the photos was folded. It was a photo of younger Van Helsing, back in 1893, holding the same electrical device thar he used to destroy the Drac Pack. Wanting to know what was that folded part of the photo, Drac unfolded the folded part, and the photo revealed another young human man who wear a blue shirt and blue pants and held the same device that Van Helsing has. The two were like happy together and kept shooting what was in front of them. Drac was familiar with this person beside Van Helsing.

"Calvin?"


	15. Another story

The vacation continues in my next story "The Love Boat and Friendship OnBoard". READ AND REVIEW IT NOW!


End file.
